Star Trek Pretoria: 406 Cybernetic Heartbeat
by A wee Moose
Summary: Mirror universe Pretoria lands in the Gamma Quadrant after escaping from the Intentant of Betazed.


A long, sleek vessel dropped out of warp.

The emerald green, rusty looking hulled Battlecruiser Pretoria moved slowly to get closer to the battered hull of the flagship of the Obsidian Order. The enemy vessel looked much the worse for wear: scorch marks blackened sections of her hull, and it's running lights were extinguished. A few bodies drifted in the vacuum of space. Nearly the entire vessel was dark, it appeared to be a lifeless derelict.

Second cell leader, Dominic Drake got up from the command chair and turned towards Captain Falkar who arrived via the turbolift. "Looks like they lost one hell of a fight" Sayaka Koyama remarked from the Helm.

"The real quesion now is: Who attacked them?", Falkar agreed, but his gut instinct was going nuts, something is wrong with this picture.

A moment later, a huge cruiser decloaked, practically right on top of them. The viewscreen was filled with the image of a Fast Cruiser, its purple/black metal hull shining dully from the rays of the Alaris cluster. Captain Falkar quickly took his chair, "Status?"

Teel's hands danced across the Ops console. "Their shields are up, weapons running hot." His console beeped. "Captain, the Might of Betazed is hailing us."

Falkar tugged on his uniform top. The new dark red two-piece uniforms took some getting used to, but there were a lot more comfortable than the old ones. "On screen."

The scene changed, and the Betazoid woman's face appeared. Her outfit looked fit for a Queen from Earth's 16th century, her black hair done in a manner that looked hectic but natural. She opened her mouth to say something, then leered at the first officer, "Traitor."

"You know her ?" Falkar asked his XO.

"Know her? Oh, c'mon, I used to live with her! Course, not in the Biblical sense." Dominic Drake said. "That is, Deanna Troi, the Intentent of Betazed."

Captain Falkar sat relaxed in his chair. "This is Captain Falkar of the Pretoria. I advice you leave now, before I destroy you."

The Intentent smiled coldly. "Arrogant little bastard aren't you ?"

Falkar slapped his palm onto his right chair arm. Two.

Teel's hands flew across the console again. "Audio off, sir."

"Observation ?"

"Sir, she probably have reinforcements cloaked. However, weapons and shields are at the ready, just in case." Te'el said from tactical.

"Target their engines, and wait for the signal. Teel, audio on."

A chirp, and the ambient sound of the disguised bridge returned. Falkar leaned back. "It's my job to keep the dog off the lawn. Get lost."

Troi smiled again. But now, her people told her of the ship's reputation. The two vessels was equals, an all-out battle would be quite messy for all involved. She's stalling for time, Falkar thought. His fist pounded the arm of his chair again, this time with two fingers pointing outwards. One.

Teel Anwar quietly readied the torpedoes and phasers, while trying not to move obviously. The captain spoke to cover him. "Send out a high-priority message to Head Quarters, advising them of our situation."

Teel deftly reconfigured the Ops panel, calling up defensive strategies and shuttling flight plans to the Conn, manned by Sayaka Koyama, who had taken over communications and was sending out a request for re-enforcements. After a couple of seconds Teel announced, "The Might of Betazed is sending out a randomized EM field to block communications."

Captain Falkar looked accusingly at the woman on the screen. "I am going to enjoy torturing you." the Intentent said with the velvety voice of a succubus from hell.

"Bitch." Captain Falkar said. His fist hit the arm chair hard. Zero.

Anwar fired both phaser arrays and a spread of three torpedoes at the Might of Betazed. Sayaka initiated defensive maneuvers. The screen blinked back to the view of the Betazoid ship, but the Pretoria managed to register one clean hit on their starboard nacelle.

The captain sat back and barked orders. "Change view to tactical. Let me know the second anyone uncloak. Helm, as soon as that happens, plot us a course bearing 187 mark 43, maximum warp, evasion pattern Five."

"Hai Captain." Sayaka Koyama answered.

"Teel, any word from HQ?"

"I've just received word from the Iliad and the Excelsior, sir. They're on their way, but it will be at least fifteen minutes until they arrive."

"Helm, give us that time. Teel, fire at will..."

Drake broke in. "Captain, I'm reading a warp signature off our port bow. It's another vessel decloaking."

"Teel, feed the bearing of our reinforcements to the Conn, and change course as soon as we're out. We'll meet them halfway. Cover our exit with a few spreads."

"Incoming torpedo, bearing 166 mark 0," Drake shouted. "Impact in three seconds."

"Brace for impact!" the captain warned as the bridge shook. Teel was thrown out of his chair, but quickly regained his station.

Drake read the bad news off of his chair monitor. "Rear shields at 37. Minimal structural damage to decks 7 and 8. One more good shot and our back will be exposed."

"Teel! What's our ETA?"

"Six minutes and thirty nine seconds"

"We don't have six minutes. Exceed safety warp limits!"

Sayaka screamed back, "We already are !"

Beckett let out a curse from the engineering master screen, "We're putting severe stress on the core's intermix chamber. We've got about five minutes before we're looking at a warp core breach!"

"Dammit," Falkar snapped. "Helm, initiate warp maneuver Three."

The tactical display showed that Pretoria had slipped out from between the two enemy ships. The representations of two friendly ships just barely entered on the left side of the screen.

Drake had briefly checked the damage report when his sensor screen flashed. He touched it, and his heart sank. "Captain, another warp signature dead ahead!"

"They're going to triangulate and run us down. Sayaka, drop to sublight immediately, change bearing to 94 mark 212, and engage at maximum warp."

Drake called out, "Beckett, we need that core to hold together longer than five minutes."

"I'll try, but it's already being held together by sheer willpower."

"Four torpedoes from opposite directions! We'll be caught in the crossfire! Impact in..."

Sparks flew from the back wall of the bridge.

Another torpedo slammed into the shields. The bridge shook again, harder this time. "Where's our ships?"

"They've exceeded maximum safe warp. They'll be here in twenty..." The front of the bridge exploded as another torpedo burst impacted. The Conn panel came loose and slammed into Sayaka Koyama's chest. She slumped over. Elizabeth "Liz" Archer took over Conn's functions from the auxiliary console on the left side of the bridge, normally used by engineering.

"Archer! We need a few more seconds, Initiate maneuver Twenty One !"

Te'el manually targeted and fired at Troi's ship. The phasers managed to pierce the shields and blasted a hole in the section where the crew quarters are located. "Direct hit!" Teel called out.

/ "Pretoria, this is Excelsior. We are engaging the threat. Pilot your vessel to course 241 mark 78 at best possible speed to rendezvous with the Florence Nightingale."

"We need best possible speed."

"We're limping at Warp 4." Beckett reported. "We need to get as far from the battle as possible."

"We lost helm control. Drifting in a starboard direction, heading towards Chaos Space." Drake said, alarmed.

"ETA ?"

"About 55 seconds. Everything is fused. We're screwed."

USS Atlantis

Captain's Log, Stardate 573940: Starfleet discovered a transwarp Hub site in Sector 3392 of the Gamma Quadrant several weeks ago and dispatched the Atlantis, Shark and Blade to destroy this unguarded Hub. The only problem standing in our way though, is the fact that the exit Aperture in the center of a Nova Madagen. END LOG

Captain Steven Chain exited his ready room. On the viewscreen, the Shark and Blade was working with his crew, getting down the final calculations before linking up their shields.

"We are ready on this side," Captain Lacer Koren announced from the USS Blade. "Ready." Lieutenant Commander Alder Jakson confirmed from USS Shark.

The three ships linked up their shields. "Ahead slow, one tenth impulse." Capt. Chain announced. At first, the deck plates shook a little bit, but it was corrected by the computer.

48 minutes later.

Atlantis, Shark and Blade was making slow progress through the Nova Madagen when a sudden spike of Quantum Energy showed up on sensors.

The three ships quickly make a turn to find out what it is. "Subspace density is going nuts. Up and down, up and down. This is impossible." Lt.Cmdr. Jakson told her superiors.

"It could be a Borg defense system."

A small pinhole of light appeared in the center of the Nova. The surrounding space become murky and distorted. It expanded slowly, sharp white light shining around its edges. It brightend, then darkend, in a ripple, followed by twin plumes of orange fire exploding into the nightscape of stars. A large vessel, Pretoria, flew through.

"Borg ?" Neirroun Mikra of the Shark asked. "No Captain." Ensign M'Ress replied from Science.

"I spoke too soon." the Caitian suddenly said. "More vessels coming through now."

"Charge weapons." Captain Mikra ordered. "I can't! We are linked with the two other shield grids, weapons are not operational." Lt. Tylree First cried from OPS.

"Untangle us then."

"I need atleast 45 seconds to do that."

"Here they come." Commander Jowett muttered.

Three Borg Cubes emerged from the exit Aperture, exchanging weapons fire between them.

Captain Chain was somewhat confused at this strange sight, the number of younger crew members was panicking. "Reverse course. One third impulse." Chain told the other ships.

One Cube exploded, causing a massive shockwave that cut its counterpart in half. The Atlantis and Blade was nearly swept away, their shields at 40. The shield link up failed and the three ships were seperated, each riding out the shockwave.

--- Meanwhile onboard the Shark ---

The deck plates shuddered violently. Someone from sickbay informed the bridge that injuries was being reported on every deck. Power failed, and main lights went out. "Emergency power engaged." the computer announced.

"Damage report."

On his console, Jakson magnified a section towards the aft of the ship. "Shields offline. Moderate damage to phaser arrays and deflector dish. Nacelles are damaged, hull tempature is way too high, but not critical, yet."

Captain Chain hailed. "We will beam over a few teams to assist with repairs."

"When Vulcans do stand up comedy--" muttered the Chief Engineer.

Posted: Feb 3 2004, 07:51 PM

USS Atlantis

Lieutenant John Lars

John Lars came running up from deck two, where his new quarters were located on the USS Atlantis to assist on the bridge of the ship. There was only but a simple crewman at the Tactical Station, so being that I am the Chief Security / Tactical I ran over there to replace him in time of War.

"Captain it seems that we may have a few minutes to send over the repair teams to the USS Shark right now. The Borg seems not to be firing on us or in range. I suggest we take our shields down move over to the USS Shark, get the Blade also to combine shields together to help keep them out of any type of Danger that may come as we move along. The Pretoria can be the ship that does more of the movement you till the Shark has been repaired in time."

Steven Chain fell silent for a moment then began to speak.

Posted: Feb 3 2004, 08:08 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

"What the heck...??" Chain looked on screen. "Who are these guys???" Chain was completely confused, not at the Borg, but at this other strange vessel.

"Their regestry claims them as the U.S.S. Pretoria," Lars explained.

Chain fell silent again. "Captain?" Lars spoke.

"Yes Lieutenant. Helm! Take us closer to the Shar---" But he was interrupted suddenly.

"Captain! We're being hailed by Pretoria!" Lars couldn't understand it. This other strange vessel's technical readings were completely different.

"On screen!" Chain wasn't totally lost. He kept a close eye on the drifting, half destroyed Borg Cube.

I'm Captain Falkar of the U.S.S. Pretoria. You would be...? The screen showed a Tarosian Starfleet Officer. It was an alien species Chain had never seen before.

"Captain Steven Chain of the U.S.S. Atlantis... Please explain yourselves and what you are doing with the Borg."

Posted: Feb 4 2004, 05:16 PM

USS Atlantis

Lieutenant John Lars

John Lars monitored the other "federation" star ship and had his fingers on the weapons control.

"Sir shall I power up shields or power them down?" asked Lieutenant Lars. The captain moved over to him. He singled for the communacation to go on mute for a second.

"John, Scan for any record of a USS Pretoria In Star Fleet Records."

John scanned for a moment. "There is no Ship to that name sir."

"Alright, Power up weapons and Shields. Yellow Alert."

"Aye Captain."

Posted: Feb 4 2004, 07:54 PM

U.S.S Pretoria

Captain Aux'tran Falkar-Bridge

After hearing the message from the ship identified as Atlantis, Falkar had ordered tactical analyses on all ships in the area while he considered the situation.

The Atlantis was reported lost months ago. Even if it had survived that battle, I knew the crew and "Captain Chain" was not one of them. And as for these other vessels, I do not recognise their configuration. Somethong is amiss I am not in possession of all the fact here. But the commander of that vessel does know more...he mentioned the attackers were...Borg?. I must get more out of him, but I must not let him know I am at a disadvantage.

Drake delievered his report on the ships-they had capable weapons and would be a match for Pretoria in a fight, but they had taken damage.

"Open a channel to the Atlantis" Falkar ordered. Moments later he heard a chime telling him one was open.

"Captain Chain, this is Captain Aux'tran Falkar of the Starship Pretoria. I was sent by Headquarters to deal with an old problem amongst my ranks and ended up being attacked by these Borg as you call them. Next, my ship is hit by an energy distortion and you show up."

Falkar took a breath and adopted a more aggressive tone "Captain, the Atlantis I know of was declared lost a long time ago, and I know you were not her Captain, or in any position to be the Captain. You have one minute to explain to me how you came to command that ship or I will have no choice but to assume you stole her and open fire pn you and your allies. Piracy will not be tolerated in our space."

Falkar called for the channel to be closed and exhaled. He rose to his feet and turned to Drake.

"Ready all weapons, stand by to execute radical evasive tactics."

Drake nodded "Sir, the Atlantis has charged her weapons, but as yet has not targeted us. I assume you don't want to provoke them?"

Falkar shook his head "No, we won't be the aggressors. But if they fire, I want you to blow them halfway to hell."

Drake grinned "O, I think I can accomodate."

41 seconds remaining...

Posted: Feb 4 2004, 08:34 PM

THE BORG

Two halves of the broken Cube flew apart slowly, flipping end over end in a slow motion dance stretching into eternity.

Its counterpart, the last surviving Borg Cube, come to a stop, halfway between Blade and Pretoria. It chose to ignore them for the moment as a single alien voice issued orders through the hive mind to the drones who immediately started repairs.

Insufficient resources to complete repairs. a modulated chorus of voices, each running at different speeds replied.

Start repairs with resources available. Scan vessels detected nearby.

Repairs will be complete in 11 minutes, 4 seconds.

Tactical Analysis complete. the hive mind replied.

USS Atlantis. Information located. Registry NCC 4804-E

Endeavor Class

448 Lifeforms detected

Tactical strength: 140

Unknown ship

Unknown Configuration. Scanning

Hull markings, Pretoria

511 Lifeforms detected

Tactical strength: 181

USS Shark. Information located. Registry NCC 64332-A

Predator Class

176 Lifeforms detected

Tactical strength: 140

USS Blade. Information located. Registry NCC 85157-A

Shrike Class

95 Lifeforms detected

Tactical strength: 169

Posted: Feb 4 2004, 09:30 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

Chain paced the Bridge in quick thought and then stopped. "Raise shields. Hail them again!"

The Viewscreen clicked on, showing a firm Falkar.

Rather than the usual diplomatic openings, and search for control of the situation, Chain couldn't help but say the first thing that came to his mind. "What the hell are you talking about???"

Falkar just looked at Chain confused for a moment. He'd half expected to hear the words of battle, but instead got that rather informal response. Captain Falkar stared at him, becoming informal himself. You stole that ship!

Chain replied after another moment of quick thought, "Look, you're obviously not from around here. Are you saying your space is here in the Gamma Quadrant? There are no inhabited Systems in this Sector that we're in right now. Your claim doesn't make any sense."

Falkar turned to his Helmsem and got him to reset their position status. After a moment Falkar looked back on screen. This is very odd.

"See what I mean?" Chain glanced at the sensor readings of the Helmsmen's panel in front of him too. He could see that the Borg Cube was just sitting there, not too far away from them. "Captain Falkar. It seems we have two mysteries on our hands. The sudden appearance of yourselves, and the strange behaviour of the Borg. I invite yourself over to my ship so that we can meet, or vise versa." He glanced at the Helm again. "It's not likely that the Borg will make a move on us, but considering what just happened I think we should put some distance from them."

Excuse me for a moment, but who are these... Borg?

Chain just looked at him, not believing his ears. "Okay, you are defnitely not from around here."

Posted: Feb 4 2004, 09:43 PM

Bridge USS Blade, Captain Lacer Koran

Falqon yelled from tactical, "That ship the Pretoria, they arming weapons and targeting the Atlantis." Lacer replied.

"If they fire one shot at the Atlantis, even if its a warning shot. Blow them to hell and back. Sound battle stations. Prepare for a all out assult. hail the Shark and have them do the same." Koran ordered.

Posted: Feb 5 2004, 11:38 AM

U.S.S Pretoria, Bridge

Falkar mentally ran through the day's events and what Chain has said so far.

I don't trust him, but there must be a way to regain the advantage and make sure he does not attempt to betray us.

Suddenly, a plan began to form: "Captain Chain, I have a large number of wounded aboard my ship and we have taken damage. If you send teams to assist, I will meet with you to discuss the situation and fill in each other's blanks. Do we have an accord?"

Chain nodded "Deal. Beam yourself into my conference lounge, i'll transmit the co-ordinates."

Falkar nodded then the channel closed. He turned to Drake:

"Mr Drake, I want you to be the perfect host for our guests. Hopefully, their medics and engineers will have a lot more tools to do their jobs."

Drake's eyes conveyed a deep sense of mistrust. "For all we know, Chain could be lying to us. You're walking into a trap and letting his spies get intel on your vessel, or even allowing them to sabotage it!"

Falkar opened his tunic, revealing to Drake a commbadge. "This badge contains a large amount of an undetecable neural inhibitor. If any problems arise, one click of this will paralyse all in the room.. It will spread through the ventilation system, killing all aboard. My species is immune to it and it dissipates quickly, so we can seize the ship quickly and leave."

Drake nodded "Aye sir, I apologise for being so hasty."

Falkar allowed a slight smile "No harm in being cautious. Energise"

Drake operated his console and sent his captain to the co-ordinates Chain had transmitted. Moments later, 10 men "beamed" in.

Drake adopted a smile and approached them.

Posted: Feb 5 2004, 05:09 PM

USS Atlantis, Bridge - Turbolift

"Captain, If there claim is true and they do have a few list of wounded people I would think we could trust anyone with a Star Fleet Ship. But if your order is to aid them, I highly suggest you send over me and 3 of my security teams along with the medical crew to seek out all of the claims that the Pretoria has with us."

John Lars looked towards Captain Steven Chain.

"Agreed, Send over your teams before we send over the medical Supplies."

"Aye sir."

John left the tactical station to Crewman Miles, and headed towards the turbolift.

"Deck -- Security Officer."

The Turbo life sounded with a small buzz, as he got there. John contacted the 3 teams and was about to get ready as the captain contacted him.

"Yes captain?"

Posted: Feb 6 2004, 05:59 PM

Captain Chain - Tubrolift

"On second thought. I don't think the Pretoria would stand for an entire 3 Security Teams... Perhaps if you went yourself with one or two of your men? You could pose as Medics. That way we won't create an air of distrust between our people..."

Chain said on the spot, half in thought of this, and half attention to John. John nodded, "Understood sir," and then turned to leave again.

"Oh and John," Chain interupted as John glanced over, "Be careful."

"I will." And then John left.

Bridge

The Turbolift doors closed and Chain made his way to the Bridge. He made eye contact with the back-up tactical Officer. "Contact Doctor Monica Reyes."

The guy nodded and opened a channel to Pretoria. The viewscreen clicked on, showing Reyes in one of the Pretoria's medical Rooms. "How's it going over there?" Chain asked, concerned.

Reyes was part of the first ten that beamed over earlier. She had been attending to some of the Preoria's crew's wounds.

It's going okay Captain. I just hope the crew's on the Blade and the Shark are okay too...

"Don't worry. I've spoken to Koran and Mikra. They say they have everything under control."

Alright, Captain.

"Atlantis out."

The Blade had thier weapons locked on Pretoria. It wasn't long until Koran got the Shark too aswell. But that was Koran for you. He always had Chain's back. To Chain, Koran was the type of guy he could become friends with easily. When this is all over, Chain thought, I'm going to have to have a drink with that man.

Conference Lounge

Chain entered the Room, finding Mikra, Koran, and Falkar all standing up. They were waiting for him. "Glad you could join us," Falkar said. Chain wasn't sure if the tone was undermining or not, but he was already getting a feeling of mistrust.

"I apologize for being late." Chain said with a tone of curiosity. "Please everyone, let's have a seat."

Koran and Mikra glanced at each other. The same unsurity running through thier minds. They didn't know what to think of this Falkar. In fact, Koran mistrusted Falkar from the very beggining.

Around the room were a few Security Guards. They stood silent and thier weapons in thier holsters, as not to look hostile.

"This is Captain Lacer Koran of the Blade, and Captain Neirroun Mikra of the Shark." Chain introduced.

"Why is the Blade and the Shark targetting us?" Falkar opened, a bit angry at this. "I thought we were all friends here?"

Chain didn't like this. He had hoped everyone could get along, but it was obvious that that was not going to happen. Not at the start anyway.

"It's just a precaution." Chain answered.

"You have your weapons locked on the Atlantis!" Koran argued.

"Look everyone. Forget about the weapons lock. I want to know where you people came from." Chain spoke to Falkar. "When you arrived there was a sudden spike of Quantum Energy. That may be a hint to the origin of your ship. It's possible you came from... another Dimension?"

"Or another Timeline." Mikra added to the possibilities.

While they were speaking, Koran began to eye Falkar. Falkar looked right back and the two were battling in thier minds. "Is there a problem?" Falkar asked Koran.

Koran sat up quickly, angry, prompting Falkar to sit up quickly aswell.

There was a pause and Koran stood up and took out his phaser, aiming it at Falkar. Everyone stood up. Falkar had a commbadge in his hand. His thumb was hovering over it.

Chain walked over. "What is that, some kind of weapon?"

Falkar moved his thumb down about to press it, but Chain quickly grabbed Falkar's commbadge housed palm, holding Falkar's thumb with one hand and his fingers with the other.

"Argh!!" Falkar struggled, but Chain used Falkar's hand to throw the commbadge over to Mikra.

Mikra caught it in mid air, sure as to not press it.

"You had a weapon," Chain claimed. "I shouldn't have trusted you..." He looked at him in anger.

Posted: Feb 6 2004, 06:34 PM

John Lars - Turbolift

John finished his little chat with Captain Chain. He now had to adress that fact that he had three security teams fully armed and ready for battle, standing only a few meters away.

"Alright, Captain Chain has rethough out his orders. We are to cancel the teams and send in three security officers, myself included, over to their ship. We will be dress and geared up as a medical team, which Phaser. I want them set to stun. Crewman Summers and Ensign Walker will be with me. The rest of you stay ready for transport incase there is some dispute down there."

The three security teams nodded in agreement to John. One by one they slowly walked off towardes the main Security officer. Summers and Walker Followed Lt. Lars to sickbay, there they would get dressed up as Medical teams.

Posted: Feb 7 2004, 11:09 AM

U.S.S Atlantis Conference Lounge

"Judging by the fact all your ships are ready to attack my vessel at a moments notice, it appears you never trusted me, Captain. Trust is something that people earn, they do not demand it." Falkar blazed, thinking on his feet.

Chain snorted with disdain "You haven't exactly earned my trust, or anyone else's for that matter."

Falkar ignored Chain's remark "The feeling is mutual, hence why I brought that device. I came here for answers and a solution to our problem. Instead I am treated like a criminal."

Falkar clapped his hands once. Seconds later the intership comm chimed. "Captain, the Pretoria has raised shields. We can't beam the team back and we have lost comunications for reasons as yet unknown." a male voice announced, in a formal and matter-of-fact tone, lightly hinted with concern.

Chain grabbed Falkar by the shoulders and pressed him up against the wall. "You tell your crew to lower their shields or I swear......"

Falkar laughed "You swear what? You'll destroy my ship and lose your precious teams? I will admit you outnumber us three to one but my crew and I are quite resilient. An attack will gain you naught. You have my word that your teams will not be harmed. I have simply cut you off from them and right now, my first officer is taking them to the brig. Once we have finished our business here, I will release them."

Chain's expression of rage did not alter one bit but he didn't see himself having many options. Grudgingly, he released Falkar and gestured to all in the room to take their seats.

Falkar sat and looked around. The gathered crew gave him looks of disgust and anger.

At least I have their attention. He mused. "Now Captain Chain, about the possibility of us crossing the dimensional barrier...?"

Posted: Feb 7 2004, 04:57 PM

USS Atlantis Confrence Lounge, Captain Koran

Before Chain could speak Koran once again rose up. "Falkar have your ships lower its sheilds now. "

Falker responded " I will not do so"

Then Koran pull his D'k'Tagh. "If you do not lower the sheilds i will slit your throught and watch you bleed to death. And if any of those starfleet officers are harmed in any way. I swear to the prophets I will behead your entire crew myself."

At this point Lacer was in Falkars face. And he finished his sentence with so much anger, "Do I make myself clear. Go ahead try me. I dare you. I really want to kill you right now. Once I kill you I will order my ship to destroy your shields and beam my assualt teams on. I will give then the order to kill any of your crew. As Chain would say the ball is in your court." Still the knife was at Falkar's throat.

Posted: Feb 7 2004, 05:59 PM

BORG

One moment, Neirroun Mikra was in the Conference Lounge on the Atlantis, when you she suddenly found herself standing in another room.

A soft glow of blue light washed over the Romulan Captain. The floors and walls of this room around her were lined with Borg circuitry, and the narrow path leading through them ended in a metal door formed into the body of a female. Three planets; one sandy yellow, one icy-blue, one green were painted on her stomach. The eyes of the face glowed, projecting the image of a lovely woman with four arms spread as though to encompass the stars. It held an aura of power and majesty.

Her legs moved without her consent, and the strange door in front of her opened. Neirroun Mikra felt a palpable feeling of menace and fear in this room. Shrouded in shadows, stood another figure, calling her name.

Then suddenly like an elastic snapping back, she was standing behind Koren again.

Posted: Feb 8 2004, 04:13 PM

Aux'tran Falkar-Atlantis Conference Lounge

Falkar was considering his options regarding retaltiation to the intimidation he was recieveing and barely tolerating from Koran when Mikra suddenly cried out in shock and fear. As a result of this incident, everyone, including Koran turned, although the dagger did not move. Excellent, a distraction I can make full use of With speed and accuracy surprising for a man of his weight, Falkar knocked the D'k'Tagh out of Koran's hand, sending it clattering across the table. Koran's head snapped back to face him. His face met with Falkar's five fingered, four knuckled fist.

Stunned, Koran staggered back but quickly recovered. He lunged at Falkar but fell to the ground before he could grab him. Falkar saw that one of the guards had stunned him with his phaser.

Captain Chain turned to Falkar "Alright, you son of a bitch, I've just stopped Koran from breaking your neck and wearing your eyes on his belt. You have ten seconds to justify to me why I made the effort or I'll kill you myself."

Falkar tapped his standard commbadge "Falkar to Pretoria."

Yes sir? Drake replied.

"Commander, prepare to return the away teams and their equipment to the Atlantis."

Aye sir, they will be ready to go in 5 minutes. But there is something I think you should know.

Falkar was intruiged. "Please continue."

When you activated the containment plan, I rounded up the away team and escorted them to the brig. Three of the medics were carrying phasers, but they were neutralised by the dampening field. No-one has been harmed.

"Thank you, Commander. Just ready them all for return. Falkar out."

Falkar stared at Chain "Aiming weapons at my ship and sending armed soldiers onto my ship. The mistrust knows no bounds."

Chain snorted "Aiming weapons at the fleet and bringing a biological weapon aboard. Your lack of honor knows no bounds."

Falkar bared his teeth and snarled, but the snarl quickly became a grin "Fair play, Captain. However, it is clear we don't like each other and you refuse to trust me. Where I come from, you have to watch your back. I would not have used that weapon if these talks had been productive. My vessel is outnumbered and I left my vessel defenceless to inside attack by your spies and saboteurs. Since you were unwilling to co-operate with me, I will leave you to take out these Borg alone. It's not our fight."

Chain began to protest "It's everyone's fight. Neutrality doesn't factor in with the Borg. You don't...." but his statement was cut off Falkar's commbadge chirping

He tapped it "Energise."

Columns of light appeared in the room, forming the shapes of the prisoners. At the same times, Falkar clicked his heels together and was clamied by another light column.

USS Pretoria-Bridge

As soon as he was safely back on the bridge, Falkar set to work.

"Red alert. All hands to battlestations."

Sirens blared and the bridge crew set to work. Falkar took his seat as soon as Drake had relieved himself from it.

"I believe we have wandered into a trap. We could take on 1 or 2 of those ships, but not all three. We need the fleet."

Drake nodded "I've been trying to raise them but there has been no response. However, comms may have been sabotaged by the away team."

Falkar nodded "Ready all weapons. If we are fired upon, respond in kind. However, we're going to try to get help because I doubt we are in a condition to go toe to toe with these vessels."

Drake set to work. Falkar turned the helmsman. "Helm, full impluse. Take us out of weapns range of the hostiles then set a course for Terok Nor, warp eight."

The helmsman pressed a few keys on his console, shook his head and turned to face Falkar.

"Captain, I have no idea of where we are. This system is not on our charts nor are any others in the vicinity of sensors." Liz Archer told him.

Falkar was deeply confused and concerned "Just take us away from here then."

Posted: Feb 9 2004, 01:37 PM

Atlantis Conference Lounge

John Lars Appeared in the Conference Lounge just when it seemed 5 or 6 people transported away.

"Did i miss anything?" John said as he walked over to Chain.

"Nothing to important, The Pretoria discovered your weapons and destroyed them with a Field or something. Are you and your other Security Officer alright?"

John turned around to look at his Officers, There seemed to be no Harm that was done to any of them, nor the medical Crew. But what he didn't know what that one of them had been tapped. There was a Listening devise that Falker had planted on Crewman Summers. It was not by chance that they left the very same time as the Crews appeared.

"No damage sir."

"Alright take a seat for now." Chain said and went over to the Captain of the Blade.

Posted: Feb 9 2004, 04:12 PM

Lt.Cmdr. Aldera Jakson - Bridge, USS Shark

With the unknown ship out there plus Borg Alder was dealing with a tactical nightmare.

The captain was away over on the Atlantis. She shook her head. This was way to confusing. She could only hope that nothin would go wrong and the captain got back so she could get something of an idea of what was going on and wether or not that odd ship was a good guy or a bad guy.

Posted: Feb 9 2004, 07:49 PM

Lt. Commander Jon Falqon

Bridge

USS Blade

"Sir, the Transporter Chief has read a peak in your vital signs, while you were over there, did everything go okay over there"

"Falkar had a weapon. He also refused to lower the Pretoria's shields ordered.... I acted upon it."

"With one of your D'k'Tang?"

"Yep"

"Took off?"

"Yep"

"This duty shift is just about to end, care for a drink? It seems like you need one."

Posted: Feb 9 2004, 08:44 PM

Mike O'Leary sat in the Pretoria's brig. He'd been there for 2 weeks now.

If only he had listened to his friend Eli that trying to steal from the pret was a bad idea he wouldn't be here.... but nooooooo he had to try and steal some of their technology. he had to try and steal a quantum torpedo........

As usual though his small ship failed. The cloak failed and he was caught in small order his ship destroyed.

The captain of this ship enjoyed torturing him by telling him he was to die tomorrow... of cores that was a week ago

Now he sat with his small bag taunting the guard in the brig.... he heard what was happening he heard something about borg and that made him poke his head up......... (He had amongst other things secreted about his person a bugging device that enabled him to scan the subspace com channels!)

He sat laughing.......

"Oh my gods... the Holy Grail. You don't even know what you've got do you dumb ass" he said to the guard.

"You don't even know who the Borg is doing you...?"

The guard remained impassive.

Mike had heard about them on his travels. Mostly rumors of a mysterious race with incredible technology....He'd tried for years to locate any Borg but he knew better than to get this close to even a seemingly destroyed borg cube...

"erm thick head.... look im telling you unless you want to be one of those erm.... borg.. then you'd better tell the captain he needs to move in any direction and very fast."

The guard did not listen. so he decided to try and take some direct action

He dug in his bag and found a small transmitter... after a few tinkering around he managed to get it active... after pushing it up against the force field in the brig as power source he activated it.

"ERM HELLO.... (it was transmitting broadband over the entire ship he wasn't exactly perfect with small stuff like this ERM HELLO TO MY GRACIOUS CAPTORS IF YOU DONT WANT TO BECOME ONE OF THOSE THINGS OUT THRE... WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM ... BORG.. YOU NEED TO COME AND TALK TO ME... HELLO..... scuffles heard as the guard comes into the cell HEY TELL THIS TROLL TO STOP..... OW ... HEY DONT HIT THE FAC.....

Sounds of punching was heard then the transmission stopped.

Posted: Feb 9 2004, 09:22 PM

Captain Lacer Koran, USS Blade, Team Room (Crew lounge)

Lacer to Falqon, "Hey thanks for the drink I really needed. Those talks aboard Atlantis really pissed me off. That Falker dude, I wanted to kill him right there. And would have if I wasnt stunned by the damn guard. I better thank Chain for that." Jon responded, "you know what things would be like if you killed him, personaly I would have killed him also. Thanks for the support. You just always agree with me Jon. I better get back to the bridge."

Bridge, USS Blade.

"Tactical lock weapons on the borg ship and on the Pretoria. Send over to the Shark to Attack the borg ship, Tell Atlantis to also go after that borg ship. We will cover their asses, and take on Pretoria if they decided to backstab us. I'll be in my ready room"

Ready room USS Blade.

Personal log: Falkar is one of the biggest son of a bitch I have ever met. I sont trust him one bit. In fact I want to kill him and wipe his ship out. And place his neck bones on my wall. But the borg are more of a threat they shall be delt with first. end log.

Posted: Feb 10 2004, 01:10 AM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

Chain entered the Bridge of the Atlantis. There he was notified that the Blade was moving in on the Borg Cube. Chain quickly hailed him. "Koran no!"

Koran's image clicked on screen. He seemed angry. We're going to blow these Borg to hell.

Chain shook his head, "If you fire on the Borg, they'll fire back and destroy you." He paused for a moment. "I can't let you endanger the lives of your crew."

With the help of the Atlantis and the Shark we can take the Borg.

"Captain, ten ship's couldn't take the Borg. Don't forget, our orders were to destroy the Hub network on the other end of that Transwarp Conduit inside of that Megellian Cloud."

If we don't destroy this Borg Cube we won't get close to that Conduit!

"Alright. But we need a plan. Attacking the Borg up front is just suicide."

Koran deactivated the viewscreen, prompting Chain to turn back in deep thought. There had been a lot going on. His fight with Falkar was the most stressing. "Commander, I'll be in my Ready Room. You have the Bridge."

Ready Room

Chain gave up his Bridge to Jowette and entered his Ready Room. There he could do some thinking. But before he knew it, Monica Reyes rang the chime.

"Come in."

She walked in, a bit concerned.

"Doctor." Chain said calmly, a change of voice for once. "I forgot to ask you if you were alright."

She nodded, "I'm fine Captain. I actually healed a couple of the Pretoria's Crew before we were sent back here. They're not all that bad people."

Chain's mind began to wander at this remark. He stood up and looked out his window into deep space. The Cube could be seen.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Chain shook his head, "I acted completely arrogant in those meetings. We lost any chance of a peace between us and the Pretoria."

"But you don't trust them."

He breathed deeply. "I suppose not. But what is the point of meeting new lives and new civilizations if we don't be the first to place a little trust in them?"

Monica just stood there, non-responsive for a moment.

"I... don't understand it. I became extremely aggresive."

"Stress."

"Maybe it's the fact that in two months I know I'm going to..." He stopped at this. Chain had second thoughts about talking his known fate.

Monica stepped forward, "Captain. I'm doing all that I can. You have to trust me. You're not going to die."

Chain turned and looked at her. He smiled at the fact she was trying to help him. "Thanks."

Just then a comm signal came through from John, Captain Chain. Captain Mikra wishes to speak with you as soon as possible.

"Thank you Mr. Lars, Chain out." He tapped his commbadge.

Monica glanced at him, "We going into that Magellan Cloud sir?"

Chain had made up his mind, "Yes. It seemed the Pretoria handled well in that cloud. Maybe if I asked for thier assistance..." He and Monica looked at each other as this was said. They both knew the Pretoria would never have any reason to help them. But then Chain got an idea. "Wait a second. What do we know about the Dimensional Point they came through?"

He then became motivated and exited his Ready Room to the Bridge. Monica followed, there they would meet up with John.

Posted: Feb 10 2004, 12:55 PM

THE BORG

The usual chorus of voices reported as repairs were completed.

Resources of Kelindide, depleted. Insuffient Duranium and Varethiel available.

The collective calculated what was needed. The four ships in the Nova Madagen was conveniently close. Even the Borg is unable to go to form a warp field in this hot expanse of space. But the Cube could easily reach full impulse while the other ships were much slower while travelling through the Nova Madagen.

The Borg started moving, pursuing the largest of the 4 vessels, the Pretoria. USS Blade followed it too closely. The Cube scanned the vessel following it,

Shield system active.

Graviton Field Output: 1144 MCH. Negative Polarity

Shield refresh type: Continuous cycle

Shield refresh rate: 262 nanoseconds

The Cube made the appropriate adjustments and locked on a tractor beam. The Atlantis immediately attacked the source of the tractor beam. The Cube fired high Yield disruptor beams at the Atlantis but it held its ground despite taking severe damage. The Pretoria freed the Blade from the tractor beam, and locked on its own to drag it to relative safety.

For the next fifty seconds, the 3 ships worked together, focusing firepower on the sections where repairs wasn't complete yet. The Shark managed to atleast get torpedoes online, and fired quantums as fast as the launchers could load.

The Cube made a slow turn. Vast amounts were energy was relocated, focused in a single location. A 60 by 60 foot section of its's hull flew off, revealing a large emitter of some kind. It fired a concussion blast of pink-orange energy, which caused moderate damage to Blade, Pretoria and Atlantis. Pretoria lost starboard shields.

A hail was sent from the Cube to the other ships. About ten seconds later, all ships accepted the incoming signal. On the viewscreens of the respective ships, A vast room appeared, vaguely shaped like a hexagram. The same room that Neirroun saw a few minutes ago.

A figure standing in the middle of the room was spotlit while the rest of the room was dark. He was 6'6" in size. His skin emerald green, the whites of eyes are blue with white irises. His hands are huge, and his arms really long, almost reaching his feet. And he looked dressed for a really cold winter's day. Two metal discs on the front of his outfit and the top of his staff bear clocklike designs.

"Who are you ?"

"Tie Iem Yamich." said a single voice. "You insects are pissing me off. I am certainly not fond of the whole Resistance is futile speech. I need your ships for their materials."

"And a few more drones." Chain said to the viewscreen.

"Couldn't hurt." said Tie Iem. A second later, the Cube fired a cutting beam at Atlantis.

Posted: Feb 11 2004, 05:04 AM

U.S.S Pretoria-Bridge

"Sir, the Borg vessel is cutting into the hull of the Atlantis." Te'el reported from the Tactical console. He had been injured earlier but returned to the bridge when the battle began.

Falkar considered his options We can't go to warp because of the environmental conditions and I certainly will not let this ship be used as scrap. The enemy is strong, we must keep all the ships active. It's the only way I will survive long enough to get to the bottom of this.

"Mr Te'el, lock phasers on the source of the weapon and prepare to free them. Divert auxilary power to the starboard and forward shields."

The Pretoria turned about and unleashed salvo after salvo of phaser fire. However, each shot was dissipated against the Borg shield grid. The cutting beam remained constant and the Atlantis was stuck in place.

"We are being hailed by the Blade sir."

"On screen" Falkar demanded. The image of Koran filled the screen. Falkar snarled and bared his teeth.

If I had known this Klingon dog was on that ship, I would never have come to their aid.

Koran ignored Falkar's gesture of disgust "The Borg have adapted to your weapons. Withdraw to a safe distance and rendevous with us and the Shark. We will attack together and free the Atlantis."

Falkar snarled again "I do not take orders from dishonorable Cardassian bedding partners. I don't need your help. You withdraw like the fearless warrior you are. I will free Captain Chain. Falkar out"

Falkar was certain Koran had a witty retort, or at least a steady barrage of insults, but he was cut off before he could launch his verbal attack.

"Mr. Te'el, bring us around again. Set all phasers to an independant frequency, and rotate after every discharge. Isolate their shield frequency then adapt all weapons and let them have it!"

"Aye sir." Te'el replied

The Pretoria strafed the Borg again, firing relentlessly. Like before, the shots struck the surface and left the enemy unharmed. However, one shot impacted their hull, unimpeded as it operated on the exact frequency of their shields.

Te'el quickly adapted and discharged every weapon arc aimed at the Borg vessel.

The Atlantis was released from the Borg cutting beam and moved away but Te'el kept firing until his shots bounced off the remodulated shields.

Falkar was stunned that the Borg ship was taking so much punishment "Evasive!" he ordered

However, the Pretoria was too close. Two high yield energy torpedoes slammed into her hindquarters, dimming the glowing halo of the shields.

"Report" Falkar bellowed.

Te'el hands flew over is console as he toted up the damage "Aft shields are down and I have no power available to plug the gap. Impulse engines are down to 70 percent power. Automatic targeting on ventral phaser banks inoperative. No casualties though."

One second later an alarm blared "Intruder Alert. Intruder Alert."

Te'el scanned the ship "Sir, 10 hostiles just beamed into Engineering. I'm dispatching a security team immed..."

His report was cut off as the ship rocked suddenly.

Fakar turned to the viewscreen and now saw they were in a tractor beam. He couldn't be sure, but it appeared the torpedo and cutting beam ports were also glowing, preparing to reduce his ship to atoms.

I am not a weak man, now am I inclined to accept defeat easily. But now, even I feel the situation is hopeless

Posted: Feb 11 2004, 02:11 PM

Pirate, Michael O'Leary - Brig, Pretoria

Mike sat in the brig trying to activate his comm device again... the guard sadly has smashed it beyond all recognition.. he stood there screaming at the guard as the ship was rocked by explosion after explosion.

The guard ran out, assumingly to help with damage control and Mike thought he had just seen his last attempt at release exit out of the door.

Just as he was about to resign himself to a very ignominious death the plights in the brig fluctuated and went to emergency reds...

At he same time the hum of the forcefield quit. Mike cautiously put his hand to where the field should have been and he passed straight through...

"thank the gods...!" he yelled to himself.

He picked up his small bag he carried with him every where and ran out of the brig through the corridors that were bathed in red glow of emergency lighting..

No one even noticed him running about the corridors. Everyone was too busy trying to keep the ship together.

He ran to what he hoped was the shuttle bay and found what he was looking for. One class 3 shuttle craft that looked like it even had weapons outfitted to it.

"Well you destroyed my ship I am going to take one of yours...." he muttered to himself.

As he boarded the shuttle the shipped rocked again. ((this coincided with the Borg locking on to the Pretoria with the tractor beam))

A young ensign started screaming and shouting at him as the shuttle door closed and Mike heard the sounds of a hand phaser blast impact the hard durasteel hull. thankfully to no effect...

He tapped the com pannel...

"Well captain since you wouldn't listen to me no look at where you got yourself. I'm think I might take my leave of you now so unless you don't want a huge hole in the side of your ship I suggest you open the shuttle bay doors.... you have 5 seconds before I press the but........."

Before he could even finish his sentence the ship was shook with another blast and his hand hit the fire button....

The phasers ripped a hole in the bay doors and all Mike could think was... oops!

He piloted out the shuttle and saw the mess in fornt of him....

For the first time in his life he heard his concious.

"if the rumors are believed this ship should look too small to them.... so do I try and help them escape the beam or actually run and live for another day........"

What seemed like hours passed by when in reality it was only a second.

"Aw Hell..."

He tapped the comm channel and yelled

"CAPTAIN YOU HAD BETTER APPRECIATE THIS..."

He set a course for the point of the tractor beam and started firing on all weapons and all frequencies....

The tractor beam fluctuated and broke contact with the Pretoria...

Posted: Feb 11 2004, 03:45 PM

USS Shark: Bridge

Alder glanced at the viewscreen. The Atlantis was getting pounded hard. And the Shark was in no way fit to help out.

"Commander Jakson, a status report please." asked her captain.

"Shields are at 35, phasers are online although barely. The hull temperature is still elevated, though it has dropped a few degrees."

The Captain nodded. "Is there anyway you can get our shields and phasers up?"

"So we can help the Atlantis? No, sir. And if we went in to help in our present state we'd be shredded. Although I could probably increase shield power by a few precentages by shutting down nonessential systems and the such."

"Do it."

"Aye, sir." Aldera watched the fight unfold. SHe was in a way glad it wasn't her on the Atlantis.

Posted: Feb 11 2004, 06:36 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

Chain peered through the viewscreen at the Borg ship and the Pretoria. There was a small pause between the last thing that happened and the next thing that will.

A few shattered hull fragments slowly flew from one of the Borg Cube's destroyed tractor beam emitters. The Pretoria Shuttle inched along side in awe.

"Fire all weapons!!" Chain yelled. In an instant the quiet was broken and the Atlantis began trucking in. Then, the Pretoria began trucking in. They also opened fire at the Borg Cube. For a moment it seemed they were working together. Thier cause was the same.

Quickly, the Shark and the Blade opened fire, blasting torpedo after torpedo at the Cube. The Borg Cube was weaker in other areas, and small explosions began to occur.

In one side of the Cube, parts began to regenerate. The Cube was in a confusion of destruction and recovery. The cutting beam was immedaitely shot out into space. The Borg dragged it accross thier perspective, slicing accross the Atlantis' shields and then out into blank space, then accross the Pretoria's shields. The beam dragged back out into space until swinging by the Shark and then the Blade. It wasn't long until the four ships were met with the slicing beam again... And again... and again and again.

Suddenly, the Shark lost forward shields.

"Helm! Position 342 Mark 55!" Chain ordered. The Atlantis quickly moved into the Shark's way, taking fire from the Borg that was intended for them.

The Borg got another tractor beam going and slammed onto the nearby Shuttle. The only ship hovering close enough was the Atlantis and Shark behind it.

Chain looked to the side and made a quick decsision. "Beam that Shuttle into the Shuttle Bay."

Lars looked at him for a moment, "Sir?"

"Trust me, Mr. Lars."

"Aye Captain." He tapped at the Tactical Control and attempted to dematerialize the Shuttle. But there was no effect. There had been a radiation leak on the Cube somewhere.

While firing at the Borg, the Atlantis shot thier own tractor beam onto the Shuttle and faught the Borg for control.

"Come on..." Chain spoke in monologue. "You're the Borg... you don't need that small ship..." He focused on the Shuttle. It was a toss up on who was going to get it.

--Zap!--

The Atlantis pulled the Shuttle from the Borg's clutches and brought it closer. They beamed who-ever was inside into the Atlantis' Transporter Room.

Meanwhile, the Borg continued to be enthralled with weapons fire. Pieces of the Borg Cube richochayed out into space.

Posted: Feb 12 2004, 11:17 AM

THE BORG

Tie Iem Yamich was really annoyed. He lost 17 drones already, destroyed by various internal explosions. Not really a problem considered he had 894 drones left. But these 4 vessels were fighting very fiercely. Even a tiny little shuttle took a few shots at him.

He ordered weapons to be powered down. The Cube now seperated the four ships, Shark and Pretoria to its left side, Atlantis and Blade on the other side. The Cube right in the middle, and manauvering constrantly to keep the ships apart.

The cube's shield grid was briefly altered to allow the transporter system to beam 20 drones to the engine room of each vessel. Even if by sheer luck the respective crews managed to kill half of my drones, the rest would easily capture the ships' vital systems and kill or assumilate any one to comes too close. Tie Iem Yamich thought as he watched the various monitors around him.

By the time the Cube's shields were restored to full power, torpedoes and phasers from the 4 starships caused 11.2 damage.

"3 minutes, 52 seconds to repair cutting beam weapon." the Collective's voices informed him.

The drones reported successful transportation to the Blade, Atlantis, Pretoria and Shark.

"After 14 years, the stupid Federation's shielding technology still can't block Borg transporters." he chuckled.

Posted: Feb 12 2004, 02:03 PM

Mike was shoked to feel the burn of the shuttle being blown up around him.

he expected to meet his creator in a very few seconds but instead when he opened his eyes he saw the transporter room of the atlantis.

He straightend up from his cowering fetal postion to see the transporter chief and more than a few security guards. "Ok im going to take it that none of you are the creator and that Im not in fact dead!"

The security officers smirked and began to escort him to who knows where..

"Ok i guess We are not talkative tonight are we... well ok.. heres the deal. I know what those things out there can do. Ive studied the reports of those cybernetic erm..... waht do you call them...."

The biggest secuerty officer replied "Borg."

"borg thats it! ok i ve studied all available reprorts and im telling you. you cannot defat a cube that size by mere weaopon and with four ships.

The time it will take you to destroy enough of that vessel to matter all four ships will be durasteel dust and all of us will be made into those borg things.

Now please Trust me take me to the Captain. I may have a soloution to all of this."

The security officers didnt even blink, they just kept escorting him through hte bowels of the ship, to the brig he supposed.

Suddenly the ship rocked and the soft sound of the computer reported calmly that here was an intruder aleart in main engineering...

this causedthe security officers to stumble and it gave mike the opportunity to run.

they ran affter him firing phasers as they went.

Mike ran inot an open turbolift with phaser beams streaking past him. one narowly missed his head and he heard the dull thud of a stun beam hit the turbolift wall.

the door closed as he waved to the security officers racing to catch up with him

"deck One, Main Bridge"

He yelled to the turbolift. IT shot up an unkown number of floors and the doors opened. the main bridge of the atlantis......

No one even noticed him until he yelled...

"captain.. please dont send me back to the brig.... "

Before he could even get his sentance out the on duty security schief grabbed him and began to drag him bodily towards the turbolift.

"Please captain. I may have a way to stop them... you have ot listen to me........"

With that the captain of the atlantis raised their hand to signal fo the security chief to stop....

Posted: Feb 13 2004, 11:29 AM

USS Shark: Bridge

Alder braced herself against her console.

"Forward shields are down!" she shouted as an explosion rocked the Shark.

She coughed and made a futile attempt to get the smoke out of eyes. All of a sudden an intruder alarm sounded.

"We have intruders all over the ship! According to this... they appear to be Borg, Captain. I'm ordering Security teams to begin evacuating those decks to minimize our loses to borg assimilation."

Alder gave an inward groan. This is not what she expected when she signed up. She shook her head and concentrated on hitting the borg cube.

She was going to strangle her old friend when she saw him for recommending this fleet. "It will be fun …. he said. Fun my butt!" she muttered under her breath.

Posted: Feb 13 2004, 10:41 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

Chain was shocked to see this man here. "What the--??" But the ship shook again from attacks. Mike looked at him. "You're the one from the Shuttle?"

"Yes! Trust me, I can help you with these Borg," Mike replied quickly.

The ship shook again. "This isn't the first time the Federation has dealt with the Borg--" A panel in the background exploded. "--Actually, we have extensive information on them."

"Then you know you should be retreating right now!" Mike pointed out.

Chain turned his head in quick thought. He knew Mike was right. "There's no going back. Even if we did retreat. It's too late..." He looked up at the Cube on screen.

Just then the light's throughout the entire ship flickered. In some areas they were cut off completely. The back of the Bridge was darkened.

"Captain, the Borg have beamed 20 Drones onto Decks 15 through 17!!" Tactical reported.

"Reset shield harmonics," Chain ordered fast, "Get Security Teams to those Decks and then seal them off." There was a good chance some of those people wouldn't be coming back. "Do it, now!" They got to work immediately. Mike walked over to Chain, free on his own will. "I was planning on sending you back to the Pretoria as a sign of good faith," he paused, "If they'd believe that..."

Mike glanced over at him, "Does this mean you're going to listen to me? I know you don't have any reason to. For all you know I could be a spy."

Chain eyed him angrily for a moment. That was not a good thing to bring up.

Mike put up his hands and smiled guiltily, "Of course I'm not! Heh, heh, heh, heh! Heh..." trying to break the ice.

Chain shook his head. If this man was able to break the tractor beam so easily off the Borg, then there was a good possibility his advice would be helpful. "What can you tell---"

But then all the primary systems on the Atlantis went offline. On the flickering viewscreen could be seen the Borg Cube's left side exploding. It seemed one of the other ship's caused some major damage somehow.

Posted: Feb 14 2004, 03:33 PM

Mike looked around. The blackness of the main power going out was replaced by the emergency power systems bathing the bridge in a red glow and most of the panels being blacked out

"ok let me tell you first of all im not a spy. Second of all if you know as much about these borg as you say you do why your still here is a mystery to me... Ive never even met them and my first instinct was not to be in the same sector as them!.

Ok third of all." Mike counted on his fingers for second for comic effect. "yeah third of all. I have learned through different 2nd third and god knows how many , handed reports. these borg use a sort of collective so they have to communicate borg to borg using some kind of subspace traffic."

mike pulls a device out of his side bag that he carries with him everywhere. everyon on the bridge pulls phaseres and aims at him.....

"Whoah there cowboy! i ain't got no weapons... think I've been apprehended by two different sets of security officers in the past, do you really think they would let me have any sort of weapon on me?"

Everyone relaxed a little but a few still had them in his sights.

"ok this little gadget ive used a few teams to stop the klingon and cardassian ships from using subspace comms. IT only works over a about a 6 by 6 by 6 Km range so it will only effect your ship."

The captain looked. at him with a look of puzzlement.

"Mr... erm... Mike... we have the technology to block communications with the our ship and its never worked against the borg."

"ah but this does so much more than block. comms.. It creates a self repeating and self reinforcing interference patttern… so it gets stronger and stronger to all subspace receiving systems till they eventually blow.

it also doesn't just block comms. It blocks ANY subspace traffic... from transporters to well short range neural links.... I take it your seeing the possibilities!!!"

Posted: Feb 14 2004, 03:50 PM

Bridge USS Blade, Captain Koran

Sir, we have borg intruders on decks 5,6,7,and 9. Koran Responded break out the TR-116's, Lets see them adapt to them. But sir replied Falqon, we only have 12 of them. Use the reg phasers also. Also group as many of them in one area and them bastereds into space. Also prepare a assult team. Beam them over to the Borg Ship, plant several utrimium explosives and blow them sons' of bitchs to hell. Out of no were a borg beamed onto the bridge. Koran pulled his Bajoran Phaser set it for stun and fired, Stunning the borg. Place this thing in emergeny bulkhead 6-3, close it and place force feilds around him also. Give the guards them Nor'Shizi swords we captured from when they invaded our ship.

Posted: Feb 16 2004, 12:50 AM

Lt. Commander Falqon, Armoury II/Weapons Engineeing, USS Blade

Commander Falqon, 2 security officers, and 3 engineers worked on parts from phasers, replicators, shield emitters, and flak vest variants of the uniform on a bench. On the wall hang, an EM-33 phaser attached to a small, rectangular pack, on a flac vest with small emitters on the sides.

/"Falqon to Koran"

"Go ahead Jon"

/"Sir, I have something to show you, It should help against the borg"

"Bring it up"

/ "I am rather busy, could you come down"

"Okay, Jon, I'm on my way, Koran out"

"Mr. Fallard, you have the Bridge" The Captain said walking into the turbolift "Armoury II"

When the Captain gets down to the Armoury, He sees two of the modified suits. The two security officers have left

"Jon, what the hell have you done?!"

"Sir, these suits should help against the borg. The replicators on the back produce solid projectiles, the sheild emmiters on the side emit a field effective in a 2 meter raduis. We have been working on these for about a month now sir." Falqon states, before straping one on him, and haning the othe to the captain

"Mr. Antulus, we need at least four more to send over to the Atlantis, and the Shark."

"Yessir"

Posted: Feb 16 2004, 12:00 PM

Tie Iem Yamich - Command center 02 of Borg Cube

The left side of the Borg Cube severed heavy damage on its left side. That was were a large array of tractor beams are located, used to extract colonies from planets. The cutting beam along with 56 drones were destroyed too. The damage was contained, but no repairs was possible without assumilating one of the ships attacking the Cube.

A horizontal disc appeared before him. It displayed brightly lit castle-like structure in the center of a ring of twelve spokes, linked to the center.

Tiem tugged on his bulky cloak. "Your resolve is strong." he said, looking at 7 monitors, displaying information and the 4 starships. "But without your leaders. You are nothing but scared little children."

The Cube again fired its shield draining energy weapon. Once their shield generators were overloaded, Borg transporters activated and started beaming over every non-Borg lifesign found on the Bridge and Main Engineering.

He sent them to Level 31 and activated the Tactical Defense drones.

Posted: Feb 16 2004, 12:34 PM

Bridge USS Blade Captain Loran

"The Transport Inhibitors on the bridge and all other critical area are holding. but several crew men were beamed off." Responded the OPS Officer.

Koran Yelled, "you borg have to do better." He turned to the officer at tactical that replaced Falqon. "On my order i want you to beam one of those Islotic subspace weapons into their main core. And hail the borg ship now."

The Borg leader popped. up. "Borg ship stand down or i'll crame subspace weapons down you damn throats. I will kill all you basterds if you dont back down NOW! I repeat NOW you son of a bitch. You pissed off the wrong person today. If any of my crew is harmed I will take greta pleasure in killing you slowly and painfully. You Understand.?"

Most of the crew looked at Koran. They were shocked, Some even though he will do anything to win no matter what the lost. "Tactical prepare to arm and fire the weapon."

Posted: Feb 16 2004, 02:09 PM

Mike was about to and the subspace jamming device to the captain for him to look over. His hand was outstretched and the divice in his hand when the familiar tingle of atransporter filled his entire being.

"uh oh this cannot be good" were some of his last throughs before he came face to face with a borg drone on board the borg cube. instinctivly he pressed the activation button on the device to try and jam the subspace link up between the borg and hopefully stop this cybernetic monstrosity from ... what was he had heard from the other crew memebers.. assimilate him. He didnt know what it meant but he was pretty sure that he wouldnt like it!

He pressed the button and the borg arround him looked confused they began moving around in serate directions. they began to totaly ignore him and the other bridge personell beamed away with him.

He bagan to run through the ship not know where he was or where he was going ..

If he was right these borg would be helpless against this threat untill they captured him.

He turned to Chain, "ok captain if ever you had chance to escape nows your time."

Posted: Feb 16 2004, 04:16 PM

Lt. Commander Falqon, Borg Cube

Falqon held his new creation which has been deemed "P/EM-33-SC" and a handfull officers with Nor'Shizi blades.

"LETS SEE YOU TRY AND ADAPT TO THIS ONE ASSHOLES!!!" he gunned down borg, and the rest hacked them to pieces.

/ "Falqon TO BLADE.... GET US THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!!!"

"Resitance is..." they hear coming from a borg, just cut in half by the helmsman

Suddenly the helmsman twitches, he has been assimilated

"Let's just hold our position here" said Falqon taking the sword from the helmsman, and running him through "...Security Risk"

He said calmly, as though there was no adreneline flowing through him, the mark of a seasoned warrior

"I know Koran, he will find a way to get us out" he said.

Posted: Feb 17 2004, 01:02 PM

Tie Iem Yamich

He has the shield grid up and running again. The Cube continued firing on the Pretoria. Atlantis was ejecting its warp core.

The crews on the Shark and Pretoria was panicking after their senior officers disappeared in the transporter haze. The same green sparkles almost entirely unique to Borg technology.

When his drones started to malfunction, he activated his two 'guard dogs', their mitochondria mutated them into monsters, vaguely humaniod in shape. They were free of any kind of technlogy. Their bodies capable of rapid cell regeneration if injured. On their paws, claws ideally shaped to rip apart flesh.

"GO." Tiem told them.

Posted: Feb 17 2004, 04:34 PM

Captain Chain - Borg Cube, Level 31

Chain, Mike, and a few Bridge Officer's from the Atlantis were standing around a crowd of confused Drones. The Drones were walking into walls and each other clumsily.

"Sir," one of the Officer's came up to him, "We're hearing weapons fire down the way. We think there are more Federation Officer's on the Cube with us."

"Interesting..." Chain said, "and on the same Deck too."

Mike glanced at Chain, "Oh, watch it." He directed Chain to the side as a Drone walked past and right over a railing. It fell to a platfrom below.

"Thanks." Chain then quickly went over to a Borg interface.

"You're going to find a way to get us out?" Mike came over and asked. He smiled for a moment. "Looks like your Starfleet Training included dealing with the Borg."

Chain went through the database. It seemed there was a small Borg Sphere located the Deck below. If one were inclined, they could use it to escape. He paused for a moment. "...The Borg in the Gamma Quadrant," he said to himself. "Who is this Tie Iem Yamich? I have to know."

"Captain!" An Officer ran over. Everyone could begin to hear sounds of weapons fire from the distance. There were large beasts attacking the other group. The Officer turned to Chain. "What are your Orders?"

"I want you to locate and destroy the Borg's most vital systems. Destroy the ship in any way possible." He stared at him intently. "Failure is not an option."

Chain turned and began walking away. Mike followed. "Captain!" The Officer called. "Where are you going?"

Chain stopped and replied, "To put an end to this." The next thing to do was to find Tie and confront him. He and Mike went down a Corridor and approached a hatch. Through there, they would be able to climb up to the next Level and the next after that.

Captain Koran - Bridge, USS Blade

"Fire !" Koran told his tactical officer.

The Subspace weapon launched from the blade streaking to 1 kilometer away from the cube. It exploded the inational shock wave vaporized 37 of the cube. Luckly it was were the crew was being held. Koran jumped up, "Yeeeessssss" he yelled.

He turned back, "Are the borg all dead on the ship."

The officer responded, "yes sir."

"Beam a assault team over to the cube, arm them with the TR-116's, beam them to the rest of the crew. Dont forget to have them bring to photon granades. Tell them give them hell."

Posted: Feb 18 2004, 10:23 AM

Borg Drones - Main Engineering, USS Atlantis

Chief Petty Officer Ashley Newkirk was surrounded by drones. In sheer despation, she continued to fire her type2 phaser, the drones each activated a force field to block the lethal energy beam. They moved swiftly, faster than drones encountered by the Federation so far.

9 of 14 grabbed Ashley by the shoulder with one hand, while the other hand fired a tiny pair of Tubules into her neck. The woman screamed in pain, she knew she had about 20 seconds left as a human. One with a will of her own free will, many hopes and dreams.

The others around 9 of 14, were assumilating the ship's technology. The Borg drones was spreading through the ship's systems like a virus. They also gained control of the Helm and in the process to locking out control from the Bridge.

Two Drones converted the cargo transporters, when complete will start beaming chucks of technology and sections of duranium to the Cube.

Borg Drones - Engine Room, Pretoria

Kira Tierney was dead, her stomach smoldering after hit by Borg disruptors. She did however manage to stab a knife into the head of one drone.

It was just a manner of minutes before the ship was under complete control of the Borg.

Borg Drones - Bridge, USS Shark

The ship lost shields and propulsion was limited to thrusters only. Nine drones materialized on the bridge after their counterparts conqueried main engineering.

The bridge crew demateralized as well, seconds before the roof of the bridge opened up, the explosive decompression blown the drones in space.

Posted: Feb 18 2004, 02:35 PM

Mike ran through the ship sensing that something bad was about to happen. all the borg were apparently running in all directions, The jamming device of mikes having worked.

He had however some minutes ago lost rest of the officers from the 4 federation ships among the maze of corridors on the borg ship.

He reached what appeared to be a large open command center with a view screen on one side.

A man was standing facing the view screen. "Ah I'm so glad you could join me Mr Oleary." the man said.

Mike looked around and saw from the corners of the room two grotesque attack dogs blocking both exits. "Ok so you know my name.. Big deal! you think that scares me??"

"NO, oleary. I have seen that very few things scare you... you even attempted to attack my ship with what... a shuttle craft... very impressive, if somewhat ineffectual. My O'Leary what i expect from you is your co-operation or my two pets here will tear you apart!"

The attack dogs began to move closer

"Ok so you're going to spare me? I don't think so... from what I've studied of the Borg they dont spare people"

"Ah by Mr Oleary I am not wholly what you would call the Borg... so what ever you have heard will most likely not be true of my little band of cybernetic beings. So if you were to co-operate with me i would be inclined to spare your life."

"and what of the members of the federation crew?"

"alas they will have to die... or be assimilated. they have proved to be too much of a threat to be let go!"

"so what exactly do you want.."

"your co-ope......."

"yeah yeah.. my co-operation. but I'm asking for specifics here?"

"very well mr Oleary. I want you to stop what ever it is you did to my drones.... i know it was you the last information i had from my drones on this ship was that they detected you activate some sort of device... after that everything went quiet...."

Mike thought. If he cant use any detection devices he doesn't know what's in my bag-o-tricks. maybe ive still got some of those bio samples in there.

He reached in and pulled out a container. "here.. take this."

He threw it over to the borg leader who took it.

"Open in and inside you'll find my jamming device!"

The leader opened it up and out came a small cloud of what he though was gas... it seemed to crawl over his body untll it permeated his organic skin

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!!"

The cloud spread to mike and started to crawl over his skin also.

"that was a little thing I picked up from a vendor in the corrolis sector. She seemed very eager to get his hands off it.. Said it was something called destructive-bio nanites.... I believe they examine the victims immune system and then engineer themselves into something that will attack the body and cant be destroyed...

It takes aabout 30 minutes for you to die but your usually become incapacitated before then...."

The borg leader made an imperceptibal nod to the two dogs who advanced toward mike

"Mr Oleary you are going to die much sooner than that...... "

With that hte two dogs tore into him. Amid howls of pain and terror mike was slowly torn apart.

The borg leader however for the first time showed fear ans he searched mikes bag and deacivated the jamming device.... he knew his time was limited

TAG ok thats the end of my alternate char... the borg drones are functional agai nbut the leader has limited time left to live (unless he can counter the nanaites) its up to you ... just decided how long you wnat hte storyline to last!

Posted: Feb 18 2004, 02:55 PM

Somewhere on a Borg Cube

Alder was disorrianted. One moment she was fine on the Shark's bridge, the next she was on a Borg Cube. She quietly looked around. It was a conglameration of machinery just has she'd known. It seemed like a typical Borg CUbe but the actions weren't typically Borg.

She shook her head.

Not knowing what to do she decided to look for the rest of her shipmates. And not be assimilated.

Posted: Feb 18 2004, 03:42 PM

Captain

Captain Chain - Borg Cube, Level 18

Chain had crawled his way through the Borg Cube alone for the past hour. He'd lost his companion, Mike, down a previous corridor and wasn't sure what happened to him. Chain shook his head at this. "It's best not to think about it."

He dropped through a tube and out into an open Deck. When Chain came to, there was a Drone approaching. The mechanical sounds were bringing premontions of his death. "Ugh!" He quickly got up and defended as the Drone approached. The Drone grabbed Chain's shirt collar and brought him closer, while the Drone rose his other arm up to Chain's neck.

Chain quickly snatched the tubules out of thin air as the Drone was shooting them at him. With one hand he held the tubules, and with his other hand he knocked the Drone's other grabbing arm away. Immediately, the Drone grabbed Chain's shirt again and slammed Chain against a wall. Chain punched the Drone accross the jaw a couple times with his free hand and then kneed the Drone in its side. He tied the tubules around the Drone's neck and pulled tightly, extending them. Then Chain stuck the tubules into a control panel right beside him and an overload of electric currents rode up the tubules and into the Drone. The Drone shut down and Chain pushed it to the floor.

Chain walked around, catching his breath. This entire Section had Drone's on the floor. Most of them were killed by phaser fire or badly attacked. "What the...?" He hadn't realized any Federation Team made thier way up this high in the Cube. But it was obvious someone did.

It was all quiet, except for a sudden thump sound in the distance. Chain figured someone was there. Another Drone perhaps... While walking around computer structures carefully, he was more than certain there was someone there, and they knew where he was too.

In an instant the person blasted a pulse phaser at Chain. The pulse missed as Chain dove to the side. It was a Human, female. She was wearing the standard Federation tank-top, as if she'd been battling for some time.

"Wait!!" Chain got up, and the girl put down her rifle.

"I know you... You're that Captain of the Atlantis," she said angrily.

"Yeah."

She paused for a moment. "I am Ensign Sayaka Koyama, of the U.S.S. Pretoria."

Chain rolled his eyes at this, "That explains the hate."

"I'm sorry but I don't trust you."

Chain shrugged his shoulders and started walking away, "That's just great."

He turned down another corridor. There had to be another spherical tunnel. These tunnels were used by the Borg to transfer large spherical devices throughout the ship. Chain had been using some of them to travel to the next Deck.

Sayaka was confused and began following Chain from a distance, until Chain came to a stop at one of the access tunnels. "You can't get out that way. It's been collapsed."

Chain glanced at her and then turned away. It was obvious she wasn't going to be any help.

"Aren't you going to convince me that we should work together on getting out of here?" Sayaka asked, expectantly.

"I'm not getting out of here. I'm going to confront Tie."

"You'll be killed!" She realized as he said this.

"I don't care. He's controlling all this, and I have to find out why."

Chain came to the open area which had at least 10 more Level's in view. The space was enormus. He turned and looked at all the Drones scattered on the floor behind him and laughed. "Haha! You killed all those Drone's yourself?"

Sayaka looked at him annoyed, "Yes. I lost track of my people during a skirmish and made my way up here. Why? Is it so hard to believe I could have done this?"

"No, actually it's very impressive. You fought them without ending up arguing with them. Nice work."

Sayaka eyed him, annoyed, "What did you just say!?"

"Nothing, nothing..." He turned and looked up. To get to the Level above him, he could probably climb the outside of this Level. But if he fell into this huge open space, it would kill him.

Sayaka walked around and looked at the climbing area Chain was looking at. She could see what he was thinking.

The Drone from before grabbed Sayaka from behind and shot out tubules at her. It was still alive from all the shocks. Sayaka snatched the tubules out of mid air and elbowed the Drone accross its face. The Drone almost lost its stance but then grabbed her by her neck. Chain came over and opened up the Drone's fingers around her neck. He kicked the Drone away, sending it over the ledge. It fell into the abyss of the huge space.

Sayaka got up and rubbed her neck, unsure what to say. "Thank you..."

Chain watched the Drone falling, and richocheting off platforms below. He turned and glanced at her, not replying. He had to get back to his mission.

MSN

Posted: Feb 18 2004, 10:26 PM

Tie Iem Yamich - Level 20

Tie Iem Yamich was grimacing, for the first time in his existance, he was in agony.

The Collective was quieter than usual. Less voices. The chorus suffered some disruption, but the drones onboard finished analyses of the TR 116, since it operates on transporter technology, a dampening field could render the weapon useless.

The swords was being dealt with. The drones' personal forcefields was altered to shield from the lethal blades.

Assumilation of the Atlantis would start in a few minutes. Tiem lost contact with Pretoria, but the drones reported success in capturing the Shark despite losses.

Tie Iem Yamich dematerialized and reappeared in his command center. He was not sure if he can be cured from the bio nanites. But his Collective was occupied, between him and the computer he'd have to find a solution before time runs out ....

Posted: Feb 18 2004, 11:23 PM

Captain Chain - Borg Cube, Level 19

Chain and Sayaka were cornered by Drones. She blasted her pulse rifle into one of them. They had adapted a long time ago, but the power and momentum of the shot was able to knock the Drone off its feet.

A Drone had grabbed Sayaka, but Chain leaped up and brought down a large cutting device necked to a generator. He swung the head of the cutting machine into the Drone, knocking the Drone back into three more Drones. Sayaka pulled out a plasma grenade and threw it at a group of Borg. The explosion blew the Borg to pieces, sending limbs and wires flying at them.

Chain and Sayaka hid behind a computer structure, dodging debris. "Haha! We did it!"

Sayaka looked down, unhappy for a moment.

"What's the matter?" Chain asked.

"I almost got us killed by leading us into this Section. It was stupid..." She avoided eye contact.

"No, it was a really good idea. There's a way to the next Level over there," Chain pointed.

Sayaka looked over and saw the spherical tunnel leading up. She supposed he was right. "I guess."

Around the corner, a Drone could be seen clumsily falling over a pile of Drone limbs.

"I knew this day would come."

"What day?" Chain asked.

"The day I would die. It's the risk of space travel."

Suddenly, all the Borg interface consoles on that Level began to blink as if there was a message waiting. Chain got up in curiosity and approached one of them. He tapped at one of the buttons, and a small viewscreen came up showing a Vulcan Federation Officer. Captain. He spoke.

"Lieutenant S'Ron," Chain exclaimed, "my Chief Engineer."

Affirmative. We have been able to get through some of the Borg computer systems enabling this communique. We've also tapped into the Sensors. It seems the Shark has come close to assimilation, and the Atlantis is next.

"You guys still haven't destroyed this Cube. I'm still here."

It seems destroying ourselves is now irrelevant, considering the Atlantis is about to be assimilated.

"Agreed. Try to tap into the transporter systems. Start beaming the Borg from any Federation ship out into space if you have to."

I'm surprised that hasn't happened to us yet.

"We're being toyed with Mr. S'Ron. There's a margin of error. Chain out."

Chain turned to face Sayaka. She looked at him, still thinking about her life. Chain paused and began to think about his. The Borg were biggest threat the Federation had faced countless times in the past. What would make his encounter with them any different? This time the Gamma Quadrant was doomed. If the Borg took thier place here, it would mean the end of individualism for Planets throughout countless Sector's after the other, and he would be responsible for not stopping them now.

Chain pulled Sayaka along to the spherical entrance. They looked at each other before going in. For that moment she seemed hopeful, she knew they were doing this for a greater cause. "Where I come from, these Borg haven't even encountered us," Sayaka said.

Chain was about to climb through, but instead looked into her eyes. "Where are you from...?"

Sayaka looked at him in no response. They both knew another Universe was the answer. In that moment, thier attraction to each other was evident even to the other. Sayaka leaned in and kissed Chain's lips. She then pulled back and looked at him.

They had both realized new feelings for each other just as they were about to get going. Chain turned his head and looked through the circutry in the spherical tunnel. He was more certain of his task than ever now. "Let's go..."

Level 20, Command Center

Tie Iem Yamich was sitting in his chair exhausted. The room was quiet, until he noticed that Chain and Sayaka were standing at the other end of the room looking at him. "The assimilation going good?" Chain opened.

MSN

Posted: Feb 19 2004, 10:04 AM

Tie Iem Yamich - Level 20, Command Center

Tie Iem was looking for a cure when he was interrupted. The computers was running through 339 possible solutions per second. So far only 2 of them had shown promise. In sheer desparation, he instucted 40 drones on the Cube to start immediatly in case he dies.

Slow streams of crimson blood marred the perfection of his face. For a brief second, his facial expression told of hot anger and panic.

His pupils looked like smooth white stones. From his point of view the room was coloured in a brilliant purple. Chain and Sayaka showing up as white blurs. "Yes actually. Your vessel is under my control now."

"Don't bother trying to use your weapons in here. Alpha radiation."

He looked at Sayaka, his eyes taunting, "Baka."

Posted: Feb 19 2004, 10:24 AM

Borg Cube Level 16

Alder found it obvious that someone from Starfleet had been here. There was dead or malfunctioning drones every where. Alder pulled herself out of the tunnel she'd been crawling through.

Blowing her hair out of her eyes she grabbed the sharpened pipe that served as an all purpose bat, spear and whatever else she could think of.

"I hope I see someone not Borg and definately Starfleet soon or I'm going to go nuts." she said aloud, startling herself.

She carefully moved through the level, looking for a way to the next level. Hearing a mechanical step from behind her Alder stopped and quickly moved to the side in to an alcove. The drone walked past, and alder jumped him swinging the pipe as hard as she could down on his or her or its head. With a sickening thud, the drone dropped twitching.

"Assimalate that you ugly bastard." she said staring at it. She gave herself a mental kick and started moving. She saw an elevator that went up.

"Up is good. SO let see where this takes me." she said stepping on and manilpulating the controls.

The elevator went up, lurching Alder off to the side. "Whoa."

The elevator came to a halt, throwing her on to her butt. "This is real threatening. Really it is." she grumbled getting up and off the elevator. And once again she saw signs of a Starfleet presence.

Moving quickly, she decided to try and find the person.

Posted: Feb 19 2004, 12:48 PM

Lieutenant S'Ron- Level 16 Borg cube

S'Ron was at a borg console, trying to remember all he could about borg from the academy.

He was trying to disable whatever system he could, while looking for the transporter system. He was no fighter, he hid from the action on an already cleared. He had already figured out how to use the viewscreens. He then found what he was looking for, the command for all borg to go into the regeneration cycle. Before he activated it, loyal to his captain, he found his location, and opened a channel to a viewscreen in the command center.

In a emotionless voice he said to the captain, "I have found a way to put all borg into regeneration. This could have lasting effects on any officer assimilated, but buy you some time. Do you wish me to procede?"

The captain seemed to busy to answer, so he continued to look for the transport system in his wait. He found it odd that the transporter system was harder to find then the transporter system.

He said to himself, "Borg technology is most puzzling."

It then came to him that the borg would try to make site-to-site transporter harder to use. This helped as he now had a better idea of where to look. In an obscure subsystem, he found the control, but it had been greatly manipulated so it would only do one borg at a time. He beamed the first few into space that were attacking the Atlantis. Little help, but every bit helps.

Before he could get an answer on the telescreen, it went blank, the borg knew where he was. Hr quickly packed up his stuff, and looked for a place he could hide and reprogram his weapon to fight the borg on their way.

AIM YIM MSN

Posted: Feb 20 2004, 11:15 AM

Borg Cube Level 16

Alder followed 5 borg at a relatively safe distance. Or what she hoped was a safe distance. She paused a second to figure out she was doing. While she waited she heard what sounded like phaser fire. Getting up and running, Alder found that a Vulcan, in a starfleet uniform was attepmting to fight off the borg she'd been following. Stepping up behind one she swung her improvised club dropping the drone. She spun around and thrusted it into the body of the second drone. She saw the officer drop another borg. That left two to deal with. Stepping beside the officer, she said "you seem to attract alot of attention, Lt."

Posted: Feb 20 2004, 12:40 PM

Lieutenant S'Ron- Level 16 Borg cube

He quickly disabled the remaining borg with his reprogrammed phaser. He had barely relized that the Lt. Commander was standing next to him.

He said to her, "Let me see you phaser, I can reprogram it so the borg recoginize it as a weapons fire of their own."

She handed him the phaser, and he quickly reporgrammed it.

She said, "You sure have a nack for that sort of thing."

He replied, "Thank you. Shall we goto another location?"

AIM YIM MSN

Posted: Feb 21 2004, 01:03 AM

Borg drones - Main Engineering, USS Atlantis

The drones had control over the ship now. Someone tried using anestascene gas to knock out the Borg, but it failed.

The engine room of the Atlantis was now being beamed bit by bit to the Borg Cube which greatly helped it with regenerate major damage.

Tie Iem Yamich - Level 20, Command center

Tie Iem Yamich was pleased to taunt Captain Chain and Sayaka Koyama with their imminent defeat and assumilation.

Posted: Feb 21 2004, 03:15 PM

Borg Cube Level 16

Alder looked at the Lt. beside her. He was definately engineering.

"Of course, Lt, we should. And thank you for the phaser modification. PErhaps you should suggest to command that an ships with high potential of running into BOrg should have similarily equipped phasers."

With that she started forward, phasre in one hand and blunt pole in the other, leaving behind a very suprised engineer.

"Are you coming, Lt?" she said look back. "Or do you think you can handle more Borg by yourself?"

"No ma'am. I am coming."

Alder nodded. "Good. First things first, which way do we go? And second, I'm Lt. Commander Alder Jakson. Chief Sec-Tac Officer on the shark. And you are?"

Posted: Feb 21 2004, 03:39 PM

Lieutenant S'Ron- Level 16 Borg cube

"I am Lieutenant S'Ron, Chief engineer of the Atlantis. Commander, This modification works only on this cube. I modified the Borg cube to an phaser blast on a certain setting. It will not work anywhere else. I suggest we head towards the computer core, we may be able to shut down system on the cube, and gather technical information."

Alder said "Do you have a map of some kind so we can find it?"

S'Ron pulled out his tricorder, and showed her the map he had extricated from the computer.

"This way," He said.

Posted: Feb 21 2004, 05:22 PM

Borg Cube Level 16

"Oh." was all Aldera said finding out that her idea for Borg resistant weapons was going to work.

Glancing at the map Aldera said, "I'll lead if thats all right with you. Is there anything you're looking for?"

Posted: Feb 21 2004, 06:08 PM

Captain Chain - Level 20, Command Center

Chain walked over, grabbed Tie Iem Yamich and brought him dramatically closer. The Captain was angry for a moment for all the assimilating the Borg were doing, but then stopped. He noticed there was something wrong with Tie Iem Yamich. The Borg leader was in his own pain. Blood trickled down his face... For that matter, why was there a Borg leader???

"Who are you?"

"I told you my name, Captain." Tie smiled exhaustingly. He hadn't realized this questioning was going to be so easy. "Isn't it obvious? We are a Rogue Borg colony." He looked at Chain to see his realization.

"Rogue Borg...? There was a Rogue Borg reported in the Alpha Quadrant years ago. They were lead by a Drone named Hue."

"Yes well, I knew him. Some of us departed on our own. Honestly, I didn't need anyone since I could just assimilate men into my crew." He smiled, "By the way, thanks for the additions."

Chain threw Tie Iem Yamich back into his seat, and turned away. There was only one thing left to do and that was to kill him now. Tie knew it was coming. "...And the Transwarp Hub? Were you responsible for the Borg's destruction there?"

"Of course. Who else could do that much damage to the Borg but another of thier kind?"

Another Drone stumbled into the Command Center. It had a Nor'Shizi blade sticking in its shoulder. Blood trickled down its mechanically dressed arms and torso. The Drone stumbled to its knees, reporting to Tie the battle on the lower Levels. It was not going well...

Tie sat up, "My dogs!? Killed!?"

The Drone fell to the floor in exhaustion. Sayaka stood there completely still, watching as the events unfolded.

Tie sat back down, defeated. "You pitiful Humaniods. You haven't won. I still have the Atlantis and Shark, and my Cube is still in operation!"

Chain went over and pulled the Nor'Shizi Blade out of the Drone. He came back to Tie and held it above him. "Well that operation is about to be disrupted." Chain thrust the Blade right through Tie's chest. Tie's stone eyes glared open in that moment. The blade felt warm and confortable inside of him.

Chain glanced at Tie who wasn't dead yet. "Know this... I do not presume to know you. But your deeds of the past and present brought this on to you, and justification is all that I have done here today."

Tie laughed, "Justification? A killing is a killing Captain. By the way, I wasn't after your precious Gamma Quadrant."

Chain looked at him confused.

"I was after that other Universe."

Posted: Feb 21 2004, 09:27 PM

Lt. Commander Falqon, Borg Cube, level 20

"Other Universe..." Falqon says from out of sight "Could he mean where this ship and the Pretoria came from..."

"Maybe" said Chain "Were you here the whole time Commander"

"Yes sir... I had your back with my weapon" he said "we should probably stay together, Captain Koran will have sent a boarding party to find us sir."

"Your weapon, what the hell is that thing anyways, it looks like a modified EM-33 hand phaser attached to your vest"

"Well sir, myself and some of the engineers on the Blade, created this as a new weapon against Borg, and any other hostiles we might find out here, new exploration calls for new technology." said Falqon "I did base it on the EM-33, although it can fire both phase and solid ammunition, and the vest is phase retardant, I have one ready for you and your XO once we get to the Blade"

Posted: Feb 22 2004, 12:56 PM

Bridge USS Blade, Captain Koran

"Tactical!" Koran ordered. "Can you get a transporter lock on any of the starflet crews ?

"Somewhat," responded the officer.

"What the hell do you mean somewhat."

".... Well" he finished. "I can beam over about 80 the rest have been assimalited."

Koran yelled "Then Bloody well do it. Beam them all of even the Pretoria crew as well. Maybe Falkar will be greatful. Start the beaming."

"Aye sir" replied the transporter officer.

Instantly Falqon and Chain appeared on the Blade's Bridge. "Get our teams out as well."

Falqon looked at Koran, "What the hell took you so long ?"

Koran Laughed under his breath, "Now we must retake the Atlantis and the Shark from the Borg. Any ideas ?"

Posted: Feb 24 2004, 09:59 AM

Tie Iem Yamich - Level 20, Command Center

Tiem's body could have healed his fatal chest wound in under two hours, but the nano spores were destroying him from the inside out.

About a minute after Chain, Sayaka and Falqon left, he got up and returned to his mini-throne. He was losing alot of blood.

PROJECT 121956 COMPLETED, the Collective told him. Tiem smiled as delirium kicked in.

In his mind's eye, he saw memories of growing up, A group of boys and girls, all between seven and ten years of age and all dressed in brightly coloured tunics and trousers, were seated at individual study carrels. A music synthesizer was playing at moderate volume a well-known symphony ironically titled 'Traudit of Lutz'.

Then he died.

Posted: Feb 24 2004, 05:38 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Blade, Bridge

"Don't move!!" The Pretoria Officer's who happened to be beamed onto the Bridge aswell held up thier weapons at everyone. There were six of them, including Sayaka. The Head Officer went over to Tactical.

"Umm, Sayaka, what the hell are you doing...?" Chain asked, making quick eye contact.

She remianed silent, aiming her phaser at Chain.

"You sons of bitches won't get away with this!" Koran yelled.

"Relax," The Head Officer said. "We're just beaming ourselves back to our own ship."

"Why the hell didn't you just ask us?" Koran continued.

The Head Officer remained quiet. He got a lock on thier signatures.

Chain looked at Sayaka, "Sayaka don't do this..."

She reloaded her weapon, "Quiet!" She was strong in her stance. But did she even care? Was her interest in Chain just a fascade?

"I'm going to beam us over," The Head Officer reported to his crew. "Are you guys ready?"

The other Pretoria crew nodded, except for Sayaka who had her eye trained on Chain. Her expression was unreadable.

"Sayaka!" The Officer called for her attention, but she didn't flinch. The Officer just rolled his eyes and begun the transport.

Chain watched as Sayaka Koyama beamed away. He then looked to the side in confusion.

Koran had the Bridge again.

"What are my orders, sir?" Falqon asked.

"Leave them," Koran said. "We have more important things to take care of."

Chain walked over, "I agree. Let's get those Borg off the Atlantis and the Shark."

MSN

Posted: Feb 24 2004, 06:15 PM

Lieutenant S'Ron- Level 16 Borg cube

Alder and S'Ron made their way to the central computer core, following th map that he had obtained from the Borg computer system. S'Ron had turned the security off on the path to and around the computer core.

"We will have to be fast, you put charges around it, I will disable as many auxilary systems as possible, and bring down any shields around it," S'Ron said as they appoached the computer core.

They reached the core, and quickly went into action.

Posted: Feb 25 2004, 10:17 AM

Chief Petty Officer Ashley Newkirk (assumilated) - Main Engineering, USS Atlantis

When Tiem died, the rogue Collective searched for a new leader based on age, physical condition and intelligence. CPO Newkirk was selected, a transfer of data was exchanged and received.

Ashley received a new designation, Sa majesté.

The former human woman now had command for the 454 Drones in the rogue Collective. Priorities received. she told the Collective. The new Queen started issuing commands.

4 Tactical Drones were sent to a substation on the Borg Cube where a non-Borg gained access to the regeneration commands. The substation was shut down and regeneration command was disabled for the time being.

Atlantis turned 55 degress starboard and fired photon torpedoes at the Blade in an attempt to disable the ship. Blade retaliated without hesitating, but both vessels were already severely damaged.

Sa majesté monitored sensors, it told her, the Pretoria seemed to be leaving and ignoring the Shark and the Borg Cube which suited her immediate tactical concerns. The Shark started beaming components and duranium to the Cube to futher repairs, while Atlantis again fired at Blade.

Posted: Feb 26 2004, 02:51 PM

USS Blade: Bridge

Alder had just finished placing the last explosive when a familar blue light transported her to an unfamilar ship.

It was starfleet, but other than that she didn't know. She silently watched the Pretoria crew beam themselves out. Shaking her head she stepped forwars. She was instantly the attention of every armed officer on the bridge.

Putting her hands up Alder said, "Lt. Commander Alder Jakson Chief Security/Tactical Officer on the Shark. Are we going to get my ship back?"

She stepped down and came to an informal parade rest staring at the captains before her.

Posted: Feb 26 2004, 08:48 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Blade, Bridge

Chain glanced at Aldera, "Pleased to meet you Commander--" But before he could continue, the middle of the Borg Cube, on screen, exploded. The whole cube was torn in half. Everyone just looked at it in astonishment. "What the--!?" Koran yelled out.

"Well, looks like those explosives did more damage than we thought," Alder said, crossing her arms.

"You did that?" Chain looked back at her.

"We did," Lieutenant S'Ron walked over standing aside Aldera.

Chain nodded. Thier efforts had been impressive. "Excellent work you two..."

Then suddenly, the Atlantis opened fire on the Blade. The ship shook. "The Borg are at it again!" Falqon reported from Tactical.

Koran snapped his head making eye contact with Chain. Chain knew he was just about to order an open fire on his own ship. The Blade shook again. "Shields down to 82 percent!" Falqon said.

"Return fire!" Koran said.

Chain watched closely. "Captain, we have to beam assualt teams on the Shark and Atlantis."

Koran nodded, "We'll open a hole in their shields and beam you aboard." They both turned to Aldera. "Perhaps we will lead the teams on the Shark and retake it."

"I agree," she said right away.

Chain nodded, "Good luck."

Then the Blade flew over the Atlantis, pumping torpedoes into thier shields. The Borg Cube debris were seperating in the background. A hole was pierced in thier shields; Chain, Lieutenant S'Ron, any other Atlantis Officers, and an assault team from the Blade beamed onboard.

After that, the Blade impulsed away towards the Shark...

U.S.S. Atlantis, Corridors

Everyone wore the Phase Suit's and had modifed P/EM-33-SC's. Chain reloaded his handphaser, "Interesting."

"I was told a scattering field would render any Borg dampening fields useless," S'Ron notified.

A group of Borg broke out side doors from thier position in the hallway, and had them surrounded. In an ambush, Drones are grabbing at the Federation Officers like crazy.

Chain and his Team's opened fire, knocking Drones off thier feet. Pieces of technology went flying into the air as Chain ran sideways pumping his phaser blasts at Borg after Borg. "Aaaahhh!!" He was giving it all he had.

The Assault Team made quick debris out of these Borg and moved onto the next Deck. Chain led the second half of the Team toward Engineering.

Outside Engineering

"Mr. S'Ron ... " Chain said.

"Yes sir?" S'Ron asked.

"Let's check out your Engineering."

This post has been edited by on Mar 2 2004, 07:29 PM

MSN

Posted: Feb 27 2004, 11:51 AM

Lieutenant S'Ron- Outside engineering on the Atlantis

The assult teaam enterted the Borg infested engineering room. S'Ron quickly remembered the plasma coolant ready for such an event. He had in fact prepared a system for invaders in the engineering for the most extreme conditions, and borg invading fall under these conditions.

He moved to a console, quickly typed in some commands, then yelled for everyone to leave engineering.

The assault team left, and the doors closed with a seal. They entered agian a minute later, into a damaged, but operable engineering room.

Chain may have been his CO, but in these conditionss, they listen to S'Ron's every instruction. "We can take control of the ship from here, standby for controlss to come on line," S'Ron told the assult team.

Chain moved to a console that was given command controls, and quickly started to lock out the borg. This was also done by S'Ron. They had taken back control of the ship.

AIM YIM MSN

Posted: Feb 28 2004, 10:42 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Engineering

Chain left his console and walked over to the Vulcan Engineer. "Well, we did it--" But suddenly, a remaining Borg Drone, formerly Ashely Newkirk, came up behind Chain to assimilate him.

Captain Chain heard her and quickly turned around, blasting a phaser blast into her sternum and sending her flying back. Pieces of technology broke off from her as she hit a wall. She fell to the floor malfunctioning.

Chain returned to S'Ron, "That was a close one. Like I was saying.... We did it." He hooked his weapon on his belt. "I'm going to the Bridge."

"Aye sir," S'Ron answered.

Bridge

Chain entered, finding Drone's everywhere. They were confused as to how thier access encryptions were not working in the computer. Chain took out his phaser and started blasting each Drone in the shoulder's and chest.

Drone's sent debris into the air, as they themselves were sent off thier feet. Then Chain jumped to the Helm and reco-ordinated the ship's trejectory.

The Atlantis turned in space, passing the huge remescent debris of the destroyed Borg Cube, and approached the Shark and the Blade. He opened a channel.

"Atlantis to Shark. Is everything okay over there?" There was no answer. Chain then hailed the Blade. "Atlantis to Blade. Our mission to destroy the Borg Hub site remains. I'm going to bring the Atlantis into the Transwarp Conduit and head there."

Koran responded, Blade here. Captain, you cannot go without us, and we still have to purge the Shark of the Borg. You're crazy!

"I know you'll be able handle them. Atlantis out." Chain cut communications.

He flew the Atlantis past the Borg Cube and right into the Magellan Cloud. His speed was suddenly neutralized, and was moving incredibly slow through the Cloud.

"Almost there..."

MSN

Posted: Feb 29 2004, 02:13 AM

Lt. Commander Falqon

Bridge

USS Blade

"Captain, I suppose you want me to assemble an assault team"

"Yes, Commander, and I'm Coming with you" said Koran reloading his P/EM-33-SC "I need some releif"

"Aye, sir" Replied Falqon "Ensign Fallard, Lt. Wolfe, your with me. Lt. Peterson, Petty Officer Roberts, you go with the Captain. Captain, take your team for'ard of the Shark, I'll take mine aft, we meet somewhere near the middle of the vessel."

"Commander Ionius, you have the Bridge" the Captain stated

"We leave in 25 minutes, meet in transporter room two in 20" Falqon said "Oh... and Ionius, try not to keep her in one piece....Okay

Posted: Feb 29 2004, 10:40 AM

Sa majesté - U.S.S. Atlantis, Engineering

It felt like she just had her head ripped off. Ashley used a wall to sit up staight from the uncomfortable position she found herself in. The chorus of Borg voices was not longer droning on and on in her head.

She saw two humans was working nearby, both nervous as hell now. "Sir ... ?" she asked confused.

This post has been edited by on Mar 2 2004, 07:26 PM

Posted: Mar 1 2004, 01:01 AM

'Too Inundated to Gasp'

Lt.Cmdr. Kiya Black Wolf - Sickbay, Pretoria

Sickbay was a thruming heartbeat of activity. Kiya wondered if there was a clearance sale on casualties and injured. If there was, this was one she dearly wished to miss some of.

Down deep, she was aggrivated at herself for thinking that; this was her life, she usually shined best when the world had gone upside down. But fatigue is an evil enemy, one her boot knife could never pierce, and one that nothing, not even peacetimes could defeat.

She brushed the moist hair out of her face and strode to the next patient, helping them to a biobed.

She scanned her new patient almost without noting the face, then stopped in shock.

"Captain ...Stryker....?"

"Pardon?" the person said, startled.

She shook her head, trying to clear her mind that just would not be cleared. "You have a broken wrist, two deep lacerations and a mild concusion. Please lay back down, relax and we will begin soon."

The patient nodded in an all too familiar way and complied, laying down slowly and not taking their eyes from Kiya as she paced into her office.

Even though she was now in her office, those eyes found her from out in Sickbay. She reached into a small alcove in her desk and self administered a stimulant hypo to her arm.

As Kiya slumped against the wall behind her desk, her mind gripped the image of Rakurai and Alice like a lifebuoy in a raging hurricane. She tapped her combadge with cold, sweaty hands,

"Black Wolf to Demi."

"Demi here doctor, is there a problem?"

"Come into my office, please."

"On my way."

Kiya slumped down to the floor, the pain and weakness shutting her down, her breaths coming quick and shallow. Despite the stimulant, she was loosing conciousness, and her migraine was begining to split her head like an axe through a melon.

The CMO's office doors swooshed open for Demi, but before she could ask Kiya anything, Kiya's world drew down black like a curtain over her eyes and she slipped into a dreadfully deep unconciousness.

The last image Kiya beheld were those eyes.... too familiar yet different somehow. 'Captain...? Rakurai? Where ...where is Alice? Where the hell are you?!'

Posted: Mar 1 2004, 03:22 PM

Armory, USS Blade, Captain Koran

Koran looked at his new weapon. It was indeed starnge looking. But it killed borg, that was good enough. With his Bajoran Phaser and the P/EM-33-SC Holistered.

He reached for a TR-116, and loaded it. He also grabbed 7 extra mags for it. The rest of his team was all geared up.

He looked at them, "Alright team our mission to retake the Shark. Our first objective is to retake main engineering. From there we set up a defense perimiter. Once we reach that goal we lock on to all the borg and beam them bastereds into space. Lets Kick Borg ass, moveout."

Posted: Mar 3 2004, 11:50 AM

Armory, USS Blade, Lt. Commander Jakson

Alder listened. It was about time they took Shark back. She checked her weapon. It was unfamilar to her. Time to kick some Borg arse.

Posted: Mar 5 2004, 09:59 AM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

Chain tapped at the Helm, moving the Atlantis through the Nova Madigen starflied. This whole area of space was inundating the hull with serious heat. The ship suddenly went on an automatic Red Alert.

Warning, the Computer started, Hull temperature at dangerous levels.

Chain got up and ran to Tactical. He checked the status and then rerouted extra power to structural integridy. It turned out there was a Borg systems network spread inside the Structural Integridy. It was helping the ship hold together a little better.

Chain then looked on screen, staring at it. He waited as the Atlantis flew through space. The ship couldn't form a warp bubble in this area. It was dangerous.

Then, the Atlantis approached the location of the Borg Transwarp conduit.

"Chain to Lieutenant S'Ron, how's that Transwarp device going?" Chain asked.

Almost there sir. I just have to recalibrate a few more systems. This information we recieved from Starfleet is incredible. S'Ron replied over the comm.

"Understood. Chain out." He tapped his commbadge off.

In front of the Atlantis, a distortion suddenly began opening. Then... Chain jumped into the Helm and pushed the Atlantis forward. The ship disappeared through the Transwarp Conduit.

MSN

Posted: Mar 5 2004, 01:16 PM

The real Borg Queen - Unimatrix 01

She looked on, curious as to why a Starfleet ship entered a transwarp conduit. My vessel was defeated. Proberly by the rogue Borg vessel, she figured. The vessel was promptly scanned.

USS Atlantis. Information located. Registry NCC 4804-E

Endeavor Class

316 Lifeforms detected

Shield system active. Graviton Field Output: 1144 MCH. Negative Polarity

Shield strength: 19.2

Hull strength: 40

Calculations from the hive mind told her, 93 possibility the ship would be destroyed if fired on the transwarp Aperture. Nevertheless, a Scout cube was dispatched to guard the Aperture.

ETA in 21 minutes. the voices on the Scout reported back to the Queen.

Posted: Mar 6 2004, 09:17 PM

Captain Lacer Koran - USS Shark, Engineering

The first assault team retook a total of 2 decks so far. The weapons have proven efective.

Koran spoke, "I want all entrances guarded, regain all control and lock out the Borg. Then decompress the deck. Also lock on to all drones and beam those bastareds into space."

Posted: Mar 7 2004, 03:54 PM

USS Shark: Engineering

"I want all entrances gaurded, regain all control and lock out the borg then decompress the deck. also lock on to all borg and beam those bastereds into space. "

She nodded.

"Aye, sir."

She quickly went to do as the Captain had ordered

Posted: Mar 9 2004, 03:36 PM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

A Scout Cube approached the giant blazing Star, at one of its Transwarp Aperature openings. Out flew the Atlantis right before it. They had arrived to the Transwarp Hub site.

Chain slowed the Atlantis to a stop, facing the giant Cube. He was no match, and it looked like this Hub site was rebuilding from previous attacks by the Rogue Borg. The people who were still alive on the Atlantis all thought Chain was insane. Why would a man jump out of the frying pan and into the fire?

The Borg Queen clicked on screen, Welcome, Federation. I see you've expanded into the Gamma Quadrant.

"I see you have aswell," Chain replied.

Our two people have had so many skirmishes in the past. I just wanted to know... Why one more? What makes this time different than any other?

Chain shrugged, "I don't know. Honestly, I've never had any personal experience previous to this with you Borg. All I can say is that I'm just doing my job. I was ordered by Starfleet to lead my companion vessels in here and destroy you."

The Queen just looked at him awkwardly.

"Honestly," Chain walked forward, "I don't even know why we're having this conversation. Prepare to be eliminated?"

He deactivated the Viewscreen. That conversation had to have been the least tense conversation he'd ever had. He supposed that ever since the confusion between him and Sayaka, everything else in life seemed so clear and straight forward.

"Chain to Engineering!" He tapped his commbadge.

S'Ron here, came the reply.

"Is the Weapon still under the dampening field?"

Yes Captain. There's no way the Borg could have detected it."

"Thank you Mr. S'Ron... I'm preparing to load it."

Understood.

Chain went behind the Tactical station and brought the Subspace Weapon online. He'd never expected he'd see the day he would use such illegal force. It was wrong. But the Borg were the force to cancel out that wrong.

Chain had seen these in use before... by Captain Lacer Koran. That man was a mystery to Chain, but on some level he was a man he could count on. It was Koran who worked with the Engineers to help install this weapon before the whole Borg encounter started. Where it came from was a mystery. But the Federation have always been resourceful in these matters.

Chain preset a quantum torpedo and the subspace torpedo to fire in a certain amount of time. He anticipated a tractor beam.

Suddenly, the Borg Cube shot out a tractor beam onto the Atlantis. Chain jumped into the Helm just as the quantum torpedo flew out at the Cube. The tractor beam emitter was blown to pieces on the Cube and the beam disappeared.

Chain flew the Atlantis past the Cube and towards a Borg space-city structure to the right of the Star.

Warning, the Computer blerted out, Shield and Hull strength at critical levels due to excessive heat.

The Atlantis was getting it worse here than in the Madegin starfield. But as long as he kept his distance, there would be a chance for survival.

The Atlantis flew over head as Borg Cubes just had begun moving towards him. He pumped the City Structure with the subspace torpedo and booted out of there.

The Structure suddenly exploded, in a clean white ora. Pieces blew off into the nearby Cubes, blowing those Cubes apart. The Atlantis was maximum impulsing at great speeds for great distance, but was getting nowhere.

"Chain to Engineering! I need that Warp field now!!" He yelled.

Down in Engineering, they were having difficulties getting the Warp bubble online. It looked like the subspace explosion was interfering with normal space.

Even as the Borg were getting destroyed, some were still mindlessly moving towards the Atlantis. Just then, the Transwarp Aperature opened, and out flew a Pretoria Shuttle.

The Shuttle headed for the Atlantis out of there, as the ora of subspace explosion expanded in thier direction.

Chain! Sayaka came on screen. She was alone.

"Sayaka!" He looked up at her.

I've come to help you.

"But... I don't understand--"

There's no time for that. Will you trust me?

Chain nodded. "We have to create a Warp field right now."

I can help you with that.

The Atlantis slowed to let the Shuttle catch up. It quickly flew overhead the Ship, but this lapse in distance made the subspace explosion come right up to them.

Before it could touch them, both the Atlantis and the Shuttle jumped to warp. As soon as they were gone the ora hit the Star in the background, rupturing it all together. The Star began to crumble and react to the energies.

Then it started going Nova. All the Transwarp Apereture entrances were broken or incinerated. The star exploded.

Meanwhile, the Atlantis and the Shuttle sped away at Warp. In thier current distance, it would take at least a week before they would return to the location of the Shark and Blade.

Sayaka had made her peace with Chain. In thier hearts, they both wanted to stay so that they could learn more about eachother, talk, and spend time together. But they both knew that was impossible. She had to return to the Pretoria and somehow get back to her Universe.

She was lucky enough to get permission from Falkar to help him. But somehow she had convinced the Tarosian Captain.

The Shuttle veered off in another direction, on a quicker course to the Pretoria. The Atlantis continued on, back to where the Shark and Blade's co-ordinates were. Hopefully they had taken care of the Borg there. But he wouldn't be able to get there for a whole week.

MSN

Posted: Mar 10 2004, 08:21 PM

USS Blade, Captain Koran, His Quaters.

Lt. Samantha Lomar just walked into Lacer's quaters, "What do you need me for ?" she asked.

Koran responded, " I have decided to intationate defense plan Omega 1 Theta pie."

She responded. "You cant be serious. If Gorak finds out about this both our careers will be shot to hell."

"Don't worry Lt. We both know that I have connections. I could always have Gorak elimminated."

Sam looked at him, "Ok how are we going to go about this ?"

Lacer responded " Prepare a biogenic weapon that will kill a planet full of Nor'Shizi. We'll test it on a colony of theirs. Remember our Orders Sam. To see if the Nor'Shizi are a threat and if they are to deal with them."

"I dont know .... this is genocide."

Koran stood from his chair. "Damn right its genocide, it's the same thing we did to the founders. It helped end the Dominion war. It will end this before it becomes a war. But our orders are to wipe out a few Nor'Shizi Colinies to teach them to mess with us." Get to Work Sam. Dismissed"

She responded "Aye sir. It will be tough to create this without the rest of the crew finding out Lacer."

"Then I will set up a lab on deck 6 section 3. Only you and I are to access."

"Understood Captain."

Posted: Mar 15 2004, 02:28 PM

Captain Falkar - Bridge, USS Pretoria

Pretoria fled the battle against the Borg Cube, by now they were out of sensor range. A small trail of antimatter leaked from the stardrive hull.

Half of the engineers were killed in an instant during the Borg attack before Falkar ordered the ship to a safer location.

Based on what his science officers told him, the odds of returning to their universe is basically impossible, simply too many variables existed. He did not know what to do now, but set down on a Class M planet and repair the ship's severe damage.

In the meanwhile, he told his scientists to keep working on a way to get home.

Mess Hall

He noticed Ensign Sayaka Koyama sitting alone in a corner, her head obviously elsewhere, somewhere far away. She sighed and stuck her finger in the glass, trying to drown the offending appendage.

He joined her at the table, he knew "that look", the same one she had in her eyes. "You are in love." he said.

"Is it that apparent ?" she asked.

"Afraid so ..."

"I don't belong here. Not in this, umm, universe."

"My mother always told me, you have one life, one future."

"Wise words, but I cant leave." she protested. This makes perfect sense to her, yet did not.

"I will give you my shuttle. Go ... be happy."

"Thank you." she said.

"Go," Falkar said, shooing her away.

Ensign Sayaka - Shuttle, Deep Water Black

A green hulled shuttle returned to the exit Aperture of the Transwarp conduit, but the Atlantis was nowhere to be seen on her sensors.

Posted: Mar 16 2004, 07:19 AM

Captain Chain - U.S.S. Atlantis, Bridge

The Atlantis dropped Warp and approached the Blade and the Shark who were hanging in space. All around were Borg Cube debris, as the two Federation Starships were repairing themselves.

"Chain to Blade, is everything okay?"

We're fine, Captain, came a reply by an Ensign. We've taken control of the situation.

Chain sat back into his seat with a sigh of relief. "Good work. Chain out."

U.S.S. Shark, Sickbay

The Shark was a complete mess. Bulkheads and dangerous wires spilled out everywhere. There were destroyed walls due to pulse rifle blasts, and pieces of Drone's littered the floors. Most of the dead had been clean away and taken care of.

Chain entered their Sickbay. There, Captain Mikra lay unconscious on a bio-bed. The Doctor and thier nurses were busy with new patients coming in every hour. This time, they were looking at Mikra, the Romulan Captain.

"Captain Mikra!" Chain called out in a rush.

"I'm sorry..." the Doctor interrupted. "He's been assimilated, and it seems like someone shot him. There was an overload to his organic systems."

Chain paused, "Is he...?"

"Dead? No. There's a good chance he'll live, but we don't know. We'll have to keep him in a Medical Care Centre to be sure."

Chain looked back at Mikra, who lie on the biobed. "Understood."

U.S.S. Blade, Briefing Room

Chain met up with Koran in the Briefing Room.

"I'm sorry to hear about Mikra," Koran replied. "He was a strong Captain."

After thier conversation, Koran left the Briefing Room to get back to fixing his ship. Chain was left alone, looking out into Warped space. The Shark had left them an hour ago, back to Starbase 549 at Jestra V to take on more serious repairs, while the Blade and Atlantis continued on charting space in this area.

Where was she? Chain thought. I hope they found a way back home. Chain's mind wandered. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the kind of person you'd never meet in this Universe.

Looking out the window as the stars sped by, he could see a tiny object in the distance. As it got closer it appeared to be a strange Federation type Shuttle... the same Chain had seen before. "What the--??"

Bridge

Chain walked onto the Bridge where Koran had already hailed the Shuttle.

"Who are you?" Koran asked abruptly.

"Sayaka?" Chain interrupted.

Sayaka looked at Chain from the viewscreen. Her stare was cold, but when she recognized Chain she smiled.

U.S.S. Atlantis, Deck 10

Chain and Sayaka left the Transporter Room and started walking down the corridors. This one wasn't as a mess as the others, and the ship had become a little quieter.

"Nice ship you got here," Sayaka said.

"Thanks," Chain replied as they walked on down the corridor. Here, she would stay and see how things went.

FIN.


End file.
